A Certain Scientific Accelerator, may also be a wizard
by Rage Addiction
Summary: Trying to 'improve' his Calculation Assistance Device, Accelerator is brought back to a place, filled with people who seem to know him. Here's the kicker, he didn't arrive alone. (Accelerator is Harry. I was bound to do it eventually.)
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own anything_

In a bustling city, two people walked along a sidewalk. Well, one seemed to unenthusiastically limping along, and the other one seemed to be happily and almost seemed to be skipping.

The light sound of metallic-tapping echo, as the first figure walked one the outer part of the sidewalk, closer towards the street side. It was a teenager with pale skin and moppy white hair, looking incredibly messy and untamed. He had dark red eyes, which were almost hidden by his untamed white hair. He wore a white shirt with thin black strips on it, along with a white hoodie jacket and black pants. Around his neck was a choker-like accessory and was using a unique-looking crutch in his right arm, helping himself support his own weight as he walked.

Happily walking with the white haired teen was a young girl. She had chestnut brown hair with one strand of hair pointing up and had similarly colored eyes. She wore a blue dress and a white coat, with sandals.

Accelerator sighed and continued to limp along, he hated being the way he was now. He felt so...limited, so pitiful. Of course he never said that out loud. He glanced at the young girl at his side. Given the same choice he had back than, he still would've taken the bullet for her, no matter what he had to go through.

"Ohh...Misaka-Misaka sounds in awe, as Misaka stares into a window, which contains a Gekota-Hairpin!" Last Order said, looking through a window.

Accelerator gave her a look. "...What, brat?" He asked with annoyance.

"Misaka-Misaka stares more intently at the Gekota-hairpin, hoping Misaka's guardian will take notice and buy it for Misaka!" Last Order said, as she put her hands on the window and her eyes seemed to become almost inhumanly large and watery. "Ow-Ow-Ow! Misaka-Misaka sounds, as Misaka holds her head in pain, reacting to Misaka's guardian chopping her on the head!" She announced, as she held the top of her head.

"Tch, quit it with that, will ya." Accelerator said, as he clicked his tongue. "I don't have the _luxury_ of wasting my time." He said, as he tried to limp past the young girl.

Last Order crossed her arms and gave him a look. "Misaka-Misaka pouts, as Misaka tries to use her guardian's soft-spot towards Misaka to her advantage, and get the hairpin for Misaka." She said, narrating herself in the third-person.

Accelerator stopped and looked at her. "...You're such a brat." He commented, as he chopped her on the head with his free hand, causing Last Order to rub it in pain. He walked passed her and into the store and a few minutes later, he walked out with a plastic bag.

Last Order gasped and looked at Accelerator with wide eyes. "Misaka-Misaka gasps, waiting in anticipation to see if Misaka's guardian got what she wanted!" She said, with her eyes almost sparking in hope.

"You're so annoying." Accelerator said, as he tossed the bag towards her, which Last Order caught happily.

"Misaka-Misaka ignores her guardians' comment, knowing he loves Misaka." She said happily, opening the bag and took out the hairpin, before she put it in her hair and smiled happily.

"...Tch, you're such a brat." Accelerator said with annoyance, as he continued walking. Last Order just smiled, with her usual perpetual blush on her face.

As the two walked along the sidewalk, Last Order cast a glance at the crippled Accelerator and looked down. Unknown to her guardian, she did regret what happened to him. She never wanted him to get hurt like he did. She believed Accelerator cared about her and her sisters, even before they met. During the Level 6 shifting project, he was put into a situation in which he had to react accordingly.

She had the memories and could access the ones of the Misaka clones 1-20000. She saw and experienced from their perspective, from his first time killing a Misaka Sister to the last. She knew in the beginning, he didn't even fight in the first encounter. He just stood their and eventually got annoyed and took the Misaka sister down, and then he just walked away. But under orders, The Misaka sister attacked and her own attack was rebounded and she was killed.

Last Order saw her guardians look, he didn't want to kill her and it was his natural ability that he subconsciously had that killed the Misaka sister. She knew he was convinced by the scientists in the project that the Misaka Sisters were unfeeling, they were similar to machines and it didn't mater if they were killed. But even still, over time, Accelerator would try to detour them, to scare them away. Eventually the mask of sadism and darkness he projected became him.

When she first met him, she stated what she thought to him and he turned them down. But Last Order knew better, why else would he try so hard to protect her and her sisters, if not out of regret. He wanted to change what happened. He knew he couldn't bring the first ten thousand Sisters back from he dead, but he would protect the other half.

Accelerator continued to limp along, mulling over what he needed to do and what was done. World War III was over and he just wanted a damned break.

' _How the fuck does that idiot do this all that damned time?'_ He thought in exasperation. How could his 'rival' constantly risk his life and continue to help people and save the world as they say. ' _It's fairly obvious that they don't want to be saved!'_ He thought. With all the shit that's been passing and he's been sorta forced to intervene with, he just wanted a break. He had to deal with a few minor things when he returned, but he dealt with it.

"Misaka-Misaka stops and stares are Misaka's guardian, wondering why he stopped." Last Order said, looking at the white haired teen.

Accelerator rubbed the back of his head and looked down towards the young girl. "I'm just thinking about how to modify this piece of crap." He said, motioning to the choker-like collar around his neck.

Last Order stepped towards him and got a closer look at the Calculation Assistance Device. She knew since getting shot in his head, Accelerator suffered from massive brain damage from it. The device allowed him to connect to the Misaka Network, letting his mind use their collective network to compensate for his damaged brain. Normally the battery that powered it had a life span of around forty-eight hours to let him actually move and talk, and it only had a battery life of around fifteen minutes if he used it to use his Vector Manipulation abilities.

"Misaka-Misaka stares at her guardian's cool-necklace and wonders if he'll explain what he means, because Misaka is kinda confused!" Last Order said loudly into Accelerator's ear.

Accelerator chopped her on he head, for yelling in his ear, before the usual duo started walking. Last Order was always with him, usually when she wasn't hanging out with someone else. And after her almost dying...again. Accelerator was keeping a close eye on her. She was either always kidnapped, poisoned or a damned virus was uploaded into her, and he always kept getting fucked over because of it.

"Come on brat, I got an idea for a battery source with a longer-life span." Accelerator said, as he continued to limp along the sidewalk, with his usual scowl on his face.

"Misaka-Misaka nods and happily follows Accelerator, knowing he'll give Misaka food once they reach their home!" Last Order said with a smile.

"I knew you were hungry, why the hell didn't you say anything?" Accelerator asked with a scowl.

Last Order just smiled and tilted her head to the side. "Misaka-Misaka answers sheepishly, as she rubs the back of her head and thinks of an excuse, knowing almost any answer would upset Misaka's guardian. She just wanted to get home and make sure Accelerator charged his batteries before anything bad happens, Misaka-Misaka says honestly." She answered, before she looked away. "Misaka-Misaka knows she got distracted by the hairpin, Misaka-Misaka adds sullenly." She added.

"...You're crazy..." Accelerator muttered, as he looked forward, while Last Order smiled and happily skipped around him and looked around the city.

After a few blocks, Last Order looks at the white haired teen curiously. "Misaka-Misaka is curious about her guardian, and wants to ask him about his past to learn more, Misaka wonders out loud. But Misaka-Misaka doesn't want to get hit in the head again, Misaka-Misaka admits in a deadpan tone." Last Order said.

"My past is boring." Accelerator stated uncaringly.

"Gasp, Misaka-Misaka sounds." Last Order narrated. "Misaka-Misaka is baffled at how Accelerator knows what Misaka was thinking." She muttered, as she looked at him in amazement.

Accelerator scowled forward. "You know, how I know that." He stated, not really amused.

"Misaka-Misaka sighs, realizing Misaka thought out loud and let Misaka's guardian hear. But she is curious as to what Accelerator was before he was...Accelerator, Misaka-Misaka admits." Last Order admitted.

"My past is nothing you should worry about, brat." Accelerator replied, as two identical girls moved out of an alley. They looked similar to Last Order, having the same hair and eye-color, but wore a school uniforms. Wearing loose white socks and brown shoes, with light brown vests over white blouses and grey skirts.

The two Misaka Sisters looked at Last Order, before they looked towards Accelerator. They watched the guardian of the Last Order limp along, before they inconspicuously followed him. In his state, they wanted to make sure nothing happened to Last Order.

Accelerator limped along with Last Order, with the young girl pouting in thought. "Can you please tell Misaka, Misaka-Misaka asks." Last Order asked with a whine.

"No brat, and quit asking me!" He replied angrily, as he glanced at the young girl with narrowed red eyes.

"You know you want to, Misaka-Misaka says in a voice Misaka knows might get a reaction out of Accelerator." Last Order replied.

"Tch, you're so damned annoying." Accelerator said with a scowl. "My past is nothing, a fleeting blip of pointlessness, quit asking about it!" He insisted.

"But..." Last Order began.

"Geez, have some tact and try not to dig too much into other peoples' business." Accelerator said dryly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Last Order looked down and kicked the ground. "It's just, Accelerator knows everything about Misaka's past and Misaka just wants to know about Accelerator too, Misaka-Misaka admits sadly, wanting to have a better connection with Misaka's guardian." She admitted.

"Tch, you're such a bother..." Accelerator muttered, as he limped along with the young girl. "…Listen, brat. My past is something you don't and shouldn't know about. You're just a brat, be a brat." He said with a scowl.

"...But Misaka wants to know about Accelerator. Like...what was Accelerator's name and where is he from, Misaka-Misaka says in a passionate voice, wanting to be closer to her guardian." Last Order said, looking at the white haired teen.

Accelerator stopped and scowled forward, before he gave Last Order an angry scowl. "My name is Accelerator and I am from no where. I simply am. Quit asking questions!" He snapped and continued to limp along, only to stop when Last Order stood in front of him.

"Accelerator is a pretty wired name to have, Misaka-Misaka comments with Misaka's arms crossed." Last Order said with a pout.

"It's the name I have, so sue me." Accelerator said coldly, as he tried to move again, before he heard sniffing.

He stopped and looked at Last Order, to see she had her hands rubbing her eyes and her lips were quivering. She started sniffling loudly and made a whimpering sound, like she was about to cry.

"Quit it." Accelerator said with a frown, but Last Order continued to quietly sniffle to herself. "K-Knock it off, I'm serious!" He said, but her whimpering got louder and people began to look at the two. "I-I'm serious. Quit the noise, I know you're faking." He stated.

Last Order lowered her hand and her eyes were all watery and red, as she sniffed. "Misaka-Misaka releases a whine as Misaka starts to cry, just wanting to know Accelerator. Misaka just wants to be better friends, but Accelerator won't...won't..." She muttered out, as she rubbed her eyes again.

Accelerator scowled and clicked his tongue. "...Shit." He cursed, before he looked at the young girl. "...Why are you so obsessed about my damned past?!" He demanded.

"Why are you so adamant on protecting Misaka, Misaka-Misaka replies, trying to have Accelerator open up again." Last Order said, though her face was covered.

"Tch, you're so damned annoying..." Accelerator muttered, as he turned and continued limping along a sidewalk. "...Fine." He added, and almost instantly Last Order was smiling again. "...I knew you were faking." He commented sardonically.

"Misaka smiles in triumph, Misaka-Misaka says, showing the pride Misaka feels about Accelerator opening up..." Last Order narrated.

"Okay, Okay." Accelerator said with a scowl, stopping Last Order from her narration. While deep down, he did like the Misaka Sisters before the Level 6 Shifting Project, he honestly thought they were really cute. He sometimes made comments to the Misaka Sisters when they were fighting. One thing he thought was cute and annoying at the same time, was their stupid third-person speech pattern. Though it easy to tell if they were lying.

"Misaka looks at Accelerator intently, hoping he notices it and tells Misaka his past." Last Order muttered, looking at Accelerator with wide brown eyes.

"Shut up, Brat." Accelerator said with a scowl, as he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head, with two Misaka Sisters following the two. "I don't know what your obsession is with my past, its creepy." He admitted, getting a pout from Last Order.

Accelerator sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "My past is pretty mundane really." He commented uncaringly. "I only knew like, four people. Three of them were related to me and they openly hated me, and they called me a freak and a delinquent. The fourth one wanted to give me away, saying I was a good for nothing son of a whore and a dead-beat. The usual really." He said with a shrug, getting a wide-eyed look from Last Order. "I really don't remember much before that really, I just knew they were fucking assholes and took any opportunity to put me down for my 'freakishness' as they said, I wasn't normal. And they made sure to point that out at every moment...The reason my name's Accelerator is because...They only called me a freak, I don't know my name. So, I chose my own, bad-ass one." Accelerator admitted with a shrug.

Last Order looked at Accelerator sadly, as her lips quivered. "A-Accelerator..." She began.

"What?" Accelerator asked with annoyance, as he glanced at the young girl, before he noticed her look and rolled his eyes. "Geez, isn't this what you wanted?' He questioned.

"B-But, Misaka didn't know that..." She began, giving the white haired teen a sad look.

"Stop. I don't want any of that pity crap." Accelerator said with a scowl. "Your life and your sisters' lives were infinitely worse than mine...and...It was my fault. So don't feel bad for me, that's the last...and I mean the last thing you should ever do." He stated seriously.

"Misaka doesn't hate Accelerator, Misaka says defiantly. Misaka-Misaka knows you were put in a situation that left you no other choice." Last Order insisted seriously, before Accelerator chopped her on the head.

"Enough of that crap. There, you know about my oh-so-awesome fucking past. Let's go to the apartment, I want to make a better battery for this thing and you're going to eat..." Accelerator said, as he began to limp along the sidewalk. Last Order looked down, before she followed the older white haired teen. "…I have an interesting idea involving Neutrinos." He muttered to himself.

The two walked for almost half an hour, before the two came across a park. Accelerator looked up and glared at the sky, when Last Order excitedly ran into the park, having a small attention span and the mentality of a young girl, she just did things without thinking. Accelerator slowly turned in the direction of the park and began to follow her, with his crutch taping against the stone on the ground.

Accelerator took a few steps into the park, before he stopped when he heard a voice. "...There's just so many things I'm sorry for...and I guess, I'm sorry for not realizing my feelings sooner, Touma..." A familiar female voice said, causing Accelerator to stop at the familiar voice and the name she said.

"...Tch, that ass..." Accelerator muttered, thinking of Touma. He may have idolized Touma, but he also hated him. No one hurt him and lived to get away with it. There was always a lingering tension with him, Accelerator would never let go.

He turned and looked over the shrubbery on his side, and over the bushes was a bench. Sitting on a bench was a familiar looking girl, being almost identical to Last Order, but was older by a few years. She had brown hair and brown eyes, like Last Order. And wore a school uniform, with a white shirt, brown vest and grey skirt.

Accelerator tilted his head, looking at the girl. A few seconds listening to her speech pattern gave away who she was. Misaka Mikoto, the original. The person Last Order and the Misaka Sisters were cloned from.

Misaka sat by herself on a bench, looking down, wallowing in her own thoughts. After World War III, she found no signs on Touma after the battle and she assumed he was dead. Because she knew he would come and find her if he wasn't.

Accelerator scowled and looked around, noticing no one else was around. He looked back at the visible and painfully apparent upset girl. He looked a bit unsure. He was loyal and would do anything to protect Last Order or the Misaka Sisters, even the ones that try to kill him for what he did. He would never hurt one again. ' _But what about the original?'_ He thought.

The two Level 5 espers never really interacted with each other. Accelerator did his own thing, he knew Misaka probably didn't know anything about him protecting the Misaka Sisters or Last Order. Well, he never said said he did or would. He just did it.

"...What would they do?" Accelerator muttered to himself, as he rubbed his forehead in thought. Referring to Last Order, Touma, Yoshikawa, and Yomikawa.

Misaka clenched her fists and looked down in her lap. "...Geez, you look so pitiful." a familiar male voice said, causing Misaka to tense, recognizing the voice. The sound of metallic tapping caused her to turn and she saw the familiar white haired teen with a crutch, limping towards her.

"A-Accelerator…" Misaka muttered, before she glared hatefully at the white haired Esper with sparks of electricity crackling off her. "What the hell do you want!?" She questioned angrily.

"Tch, you're really pitiful, attacking a fucking cripple." Accelerator said sardonically, as he limped towards the girl and sat down on the bench.

Misaka looked at Accelerator and noticed his crutch and the choker around his neck, and saw two thin black wires near his temples.

"I heard you got hurt." Misaka said with a scowl, and had an almost vindictive tone in her voice.

"Yeah, well, our last fight was so fucking pathetic, I had to downgrade myself, so you could at least have a chance. It would make things at least somewhat interesting." Accelerator said irritably.

Misaka stood up and glared furiously at Accelerator, as an almost violent storm of high-voltage electricity crackled off her. "You think that was just some kind of game, if you want a rematch I'm..." She began.

"Yes, yes, you'll kill me. I love you too." Accelerator said mockingly, as he looked at the city. "Cool your jets, sparkles. I didn't come all this way to kick your cute-little ass." He said, as he casually rested his crutch on his lap. "I was walking by and heard your...stuff." He admitted, surprising the hell out of Misaka. "So, what's the Railgun doing in a place like this, moping like some pathetic baby?" He asked with a grin.

"...Like you would care, Accelerator." Misaka snapped angrily, still with electricity crackling off her.

"Love the light show." Accelerator commented. "And yeah, I would care. I did sit down, didn't I?" He asked sarcastically.

"Ha, ha, ha." Misaka laughed in a very fake and sarcastic way.

"That's a fake laugh." Accelerator said dryly, as he cast a glance in the girl's direction.

"No, it's my real laugh. I mean, I just heard the 'Accelerator' admit to having some sincerity. It'd be a sin to not have a since of humor and laugh at a joke like that." Misaka said with a frown.

Accelerator gave the Railgun a glare, as he narrowed his red eyes. He didn't travel halfway across the world to save Last Order for shits and giggles. "Shut up." He said coldly, causing Misaka to freeze, remembering she was talking to the person who was stronger than her.

"Tch, so annoying." Accelerator muttered, as he looked away. "Why are you upset?" He questioned.

"You're here, so that's a start." Misaka said with a scowl.

Accelerator gave her a look. "Why the hell was 'The Railgun' crying or whatever?" He asked with a frown.

"I wasn't crying." Misaka said pridefully.

"Yeah and I wasn't shot in the head." Accelerator said sarcastically, before he sighed and looked away. "Sit down, unless you want a bunch of people to start staring at you." He commented uncaringly.

Misaka glared at Accelerator with utmost hate and distrust, before she glanced around and noticed some people were staring at her. She took a breath and the electricity that was crackling off her, slowly dissipated and she sat down begrudgingly.

"Now, what's got the infamous Railgun's, panties in a twist?" Accelerator asked mockingly, as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Misaka rested her chin in the palm of her hand and glared forward. "Like I would tell you." She replied.

"...You know what I always resented..." Accelerator began, as he looked up at the sky. "...My humanity." He admitted. "It's a built in handicap. I sometimes...well, most of the time I put emotion in front of god, old-fashioned common sense." He commented dryly.

Misaka glared at him. "You don't have humanity, you're a monster!" She snapped angrily.

Accelerator leaned forward and looked down. ' _I wish that was true.'_ He thought, referring to his humanity.

"You killed, you massacred all of those Sisters, all for absolute power! What the... _fuck..._ makes you think you have an ounce of humanity! You had a choice! And you killed them!" Misaka screamed angrily at him.

"...Yeah..." Accelerator muttered, as he looked to the side, having the same melancholic look he had after killing the Misaka Sisters. No matter how he acted during the fights, no matter how many he killed. From the first to the last, after he killed them, he always lost his psychotic look and adopted a more regretful-blank one. "...So I did." He admitted.

Misaka twitched and stood up suddenly, glaring at Accelerator, before she thrust a hand at the white haired teen. A torrent of blue electricity shot forward and Accelerator causally reached up and tapped the switch on his choker, before the electricity collided with him, it was sent upwards.

"I hate you!" Misaka screamed and began to repetitively sent bolts, upon bolts of electricity at Accelerator, with each one being reflected.

Accelerator wasn't even looking at Misaka, wondering if she was ever going to notice the fact that each bolt of electricity she sent at him, wasn't redirected back at her. It was much easier in his mind to just reverse the vectors of any attack, instead of redirecting them in a completely other direction.

For almost ten minutes straight, Misaka unleashed a barrage of electricity, unleashing her anger and grief she was feeling for Touma, on Accelerator. Eventually Misaka panted and lowered her hands, looking at the white haired teen with tired eyes.

"...You done?" Accelerator asked sarcastically, as he sighed and reached up to the side of his neck and tapped he switch to save power. _'Crap I probably only have around three hours left now.'_ He thought with a sigh.

Misaka panted and fell to her knees. "...Why are you here…?" She asked.

"Truth is, I was looking for someone. And I found you...I wanted to see what the hell was making the Railgun cry, so I investigated...that's all." Accelerator admitted, without any hostility in his voice, as he looked at the city.

"...What is wrong with you? You would never do something like that!? What are you playing at!?" Misaka demanded, getting a second-wind.

"...You...You're right…" Accelerator admitted, as he looked at his hands, while Misaka looked a bit confused. Last Order was hiding in the bushes, looking at Accelerator and Misaka.

"W-what?" Misaka asked unsure.

"You're right, I am a monster. And I've done bad. I've done things you can't even imagine; horrible, evil, messy things..." Accelerator admitted, before he looked down and looked a bit unsure. "...Would I be possible, Railgun...I'd like...to ask a-a favor, Misaka..." He said, surprising the girl, since it was probably the first time she ever heard Accelerator say her name. "…Earlier, when you were talking back there...what was it about...what did you say?" He asked, looking at her with a blank look.

Misaka looked incredible surprised. "...I only ask because, given my history..." He said, looking to his left. "...It raises the question..." Accelerator said, looking to the other side and adjusted his crutch. "...where do I start..." He said, looking at Misaka dead in the eye. "…To even look for forgiveness?" He asked.

The Railgun looked at Accelerator in shock, she couldn't even believe what she was hearing. After a few seconds of silence, Misaka gained her bearings again.

"You think some piss pour excuse of an apology like that, will some how change what you've done! If you want forgiveness join a religion, don't come to me for it!" Misaka snapped angrily, with electricity writhing off her.

Accelerator stared at her for a few moments, before he nodded and slowly stood up and prepped his crutch. "…Fair enough." He muttered, as he leaned the right side of his weight on the crutch and began to limp away. "I still got a brat to look for anyway." He added, as he left.

Misaka stood their and frowned, when she heard Accelerator limping away. "Why did you do that, Misaka-Misaka asks, looking at Onee-san?" A young girl asked, causing Misaka to turn and look behind her. The Railgun looked around unsure, not seeing anyone. "Down here, Misaka-Misaka says incredulously!" Last Order announced, as she waved her hands above her head.

"You are..." Misaka said unsure.

"Last Order, Misaka-Misaka says with a proud tone in her voice!" Last Order announced with a wide smile.

"Another sister..." Misaka said to herself, looking at the young girl. "...Why aren't you my age?" She asked.

"Oh, Misaka was released early, Misaka-Misaka answered." Last Order said happily.

"I better get you out of here, with that freak out here..." Misaka said, as she grabbed onto Last Order's hand.

"Freak, Misaka-Misaka asks unsure as to who Onee-san was referring to." Last Order admitted.

"Accelerator..." Misaka began, only for Last Order to pull her hand back and frowned slightly at her older 'sister'.

"Accelerator isn't a freak, Misaka-Misaka insists, as Misaka looks at Onee-san with suspicion." Last Order said with narrowed eyes.

"What are you..." Misaka began.

"Accelerator is Misaka's friend, Misaka-Misaka states. He's been protecting Misaka and Misaka's Onee-sans for months, Misaka-Misaka informs, trying to inform Misaka's Onee-san about her guardian." Last Order said.

Misaka looked incredibly confused. She knew that someone was helping the Misaka Sisters, but she never would've suspected Accelerator was the one actually doing it. She heard rumors of course, but she thought they were jokes.

"That's not possible." Misaka muttered.

"Uh-huh, yeah it is, Misaka-Misaka replies." Last Order said with a smile and a nod, before she looked down. "He's done a lot for Misaka and Misaka's Onee-sans, Misaka-Misaka states proudly and sadly at the same time." She said in the third-person.

"What he's done for you, is nothing compared to what he's done to all of you!" Misaka stated angrily.

Last Order looked down and then looked away. "Misaka isn't sure if Accelerator would like Misaka to tell Onee-san about what he's done for Misaka and Misaka's Onee-sans, Misaka-Misaka admits." She said, as she held her hands together and lightly kicked the ground.

Misaka glanced around. "...Sure." She said. "...You can tell me." She said, with some curiosity.

"One of the scientists from the Level 6 project tried to upload a virus into the Misaka Network through the Last Order, to have the remaining Misaka clones rampage and kill each other, Misaka interjects." A familiar female voice said, causing Last Order and Misaka to turn and saw two identical girls to Misaka standing next to them except they both wore unique looking goggles on their heads.

"The scientist used Last Order's connection to the Misaka Network to them all..." One of the Misaka Sisters started.

"…To infect them all, Misaka informs." The second finished.

"The Level 5 'Accelerator', protected Last Order and used his full mental capacity to manipulate the vectors from the bio-electrical impulses in her brain, to unravel and destroyed the virus..." The First Misaka Sister began.

"…Using his full mental capacity, to save Last Order and the Misaka Sisters, he left himself completely unprotected and was shot in the head, Misaka states." The Second Misaka Sister finished.

' _Accelerator is right...they do sound creepy when they talk like that…'_ Misaka thought dryly. Her eyes went a bit wide when she comprehended what she just heard. "That isn't...possible." She muttered.

"Why not asks Misaka-Misaka, as Misaka looks at Onee-san with a curious look. Accelerator has always done his best to help Misaka and Misaka's Onee-sans!" Last Order said with a tilt of her head.

"He killed unimaginable amounts of you all!" Misaka said loudly, looking at Last Order and the two Misaka Sisters.

"Yes..." The First Misaka Sister began.

"But..." The Second one said.

"...without him, we wouldn't exist, Misaka-Misaka states." Last Order finished.

"Okay, seriously. Quit taking like that." Misaka said with a frown. She was starting to get a bit annoyed at hearing her own voice echo all over the place, and it was kinda giving her a headache.

"Bye Onee-sans, Misaka-Misaka says, showing enthusiasm at meeting her sisters, while walking away to find Accelerator!" Last Order announced, as she ran off.

"...W-Wait!" Misaka yelled, as she tried to chase after Last Order.

"Shall we follow, asks Misaka, wanting to know what the next thing to do." The first Misaka asked.

"No, answers Misaka. We still have our jobs to do, Misaka answers." The second Misaka states, as they turned around and walked out of the park. "The Last Order is safe, Misaka adds, knowing with the Railgun and Accelerator in such a close proximity, no one would be foolish enough to go around two level 5 Espers." She added.

Accelerator limped in the park and scowl, looking for Last Order. ' _Where the hell is she?!'_ He thought angrily.

"Accelerator, Misaka-Misaka announces, trying to get her guardian's attention." Last Order announced, as she panted a bit and stopped in front of him. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She sounded, as Accelerator chopped her on the head.

"Stupid Brat, let's go." Accelerator said with annoyance, as he turned around and began to limp away with Last Order happily following him.

"...Wait!" Misaka announced, as she caught up with the two.

Accelerator looked at Last Order and frowned. "What'd you do, Brat?" He questioned with a scowl.

"Nothing, Misaka-Misaka lies, hoping Accelerator isn't to mad that Misaka told Onee-san about her guardian's efforts at protecting Misaka." Last Order said, as she looked away sheepishly.

"You...what?!" Accelerator demanded angrily, as he glared at the young girl.

"...Misaka didn't say anything, quickly lies Misaka-Misaka." Last Order insisted, as she looked away and lightly kicked the ground.

"It isn't her fault, it's mine. I told her to do it." Misaka stated, defending her younger clone.

"Tch, so fucking annoying!" Accelerator complained, as he turned around and began to limp away from the park.

As he walked away, he heard two pairs of footsteps following him, causing Accelerator to scowl heavily. "Don't be mad, says Misaka-Misaka!" Last Order announced, as she caught up with him, which wasn't that hard to do really. "Onee-san called Accelerator a 'freak' and Misaka couldn't let Onee-san be ignorant of what Misaka's guardian did for Misaka, Misaka-Misaka says defending herself and Accelerator!" Last Order stated.

"I don't need defending and I couldn't care less what some third-rate thinks about me." Accelerator replied darkly.

"...But didn't Accelerator want forgiveness, Misaka-Misaka asks unsure." Last Order said curiously, causing Accelerator to stop and glare furiously at the young girl.

"You...eavesdropped on me?!" He demanded angrily, as his red eyes glared at the young girl.

"...No, Misaka-Misaka lies, knowing Accelerator is mad and saying the truth would make him madder than he is now." Last Order narrated, with Accelerator's scowl deepening.

"Don't be mad at her..." Misaka said, as she stood in front of Last Order.

"...Go away." Accelerator said with a scowl, as he turned and continued to walk, well limp.

"What's wrong with you? I don't know what your deal is! I don't know why your helping out the Misaka Sisters or her! You were all open a few minutes ago, now you're being an ass, what's your problem?!" Misaka said with some obvious irritation.

"My problem, I don't have a problem. Maybe you're projecting." Accelerator said with a smirk, looking at the Railgun.

"Accelerator, Misaka-Misaka says, as she looks at her guarding, wanting him to be truthful with Misaka's Onee-san." Last Order said with watery eyes.

Accelerator reached up to the back of his neck and rubbed it, before he scowled. "I don't have anything to say." He stated.

Misaka looked around and frowned. She wasn't sure if her outburst earlier was just her anger at Accelerator or her grief at losing Touma. She felt terrible now, mostly for losing it in front of a young girl. Despite Last Order being her clone, she was still a young girl. But she also felt a bit guilty and regretful, since Accelerator seemed to genuinely want to be good and earn forgiveness. He even took a bullet to the head for Last Order, and has been protecting her and her sisters ever since. And he asked her for forgiveness and she basically just told him to 'fuck off', she could understand why he is a bit apprehensive to her prescience right now.

"I was upset…" Misaka admitted, as she kept pace with Accelerator and Last Order. "…I...I...I missed Touma. Ever since Russia, I just haven't been able to...ever since he died." She muttered, as she looked down.

"...What are you talking about?" Accelerator asked unsure, as he looked at her. Touma was alive, why did she think he was dead?

"Touma is dead, all I have...all I have..." Misaka chocked out, as her voice cracked a bit and she looked down.

"Touma isn't dead, what're you talking about?" Accelerator asked in confusion, he saw the guy he both idolized and hated a few times actually. He didn't talk to the guy, it wasn't something he actively tried to do. But they nodded at each other was they passed.

Misaka looked at Accelerator with narrowed eyes. "Are you trying to play with my emotions?!" She demanded angrily.

"Geez, here I am saying the guy I find fucking annoying is alive and you're bitching at me for it. Really? Why would I lie about that?" Accelerator asked with annoyance.

Misaka scowled and glanced down. She wasn't sure if she should trust Accelerator on that. He was a guy who did kill almost ten thousand versions of her, no matter how regretful he was. It still happened. But the possibility of Touma being alive did make her a bit hopeful and happy.

"...Where is he?" Misaka asked.

"How the hell should I know? I don't love the fucking guy!" Accelerator said incredulously. "I've only seen him a few times and even then, I was surprised you weren't fucking on his heel...I thought you two were like, a thing or something." He said uncaringly, as he looked forward.

Misaka blushed heavily, as sparks of electricity crackled off her for a few moments. "W-Well, w-w-we're not 'together-together'." She admitted.

"Does it look like I care?" Accelerator asked with a scowl, getting a glare from the Railgun.

"Yes, Misaka-Misaka answers!" Last Order said happily, getting a look from Accelerator.

"Shut it, Brat." He ordered, getting a smile from the young girl, not affected by his attitude.

Misaka looked at the two, before she glanced down and frowned a bit. ' _If Touma is alive...why...hasn't he tried to see me?'_ She thought to herself, before she frowned and looked at Accelerator. "...When you saw Touma, was there anyone with him?" She asked.

"He had a lot of weird fucking girls around him, it was kinda annoying and weird to be honest." Accelerator said with a shrug. He wasn't sure of Touma was trying to start up some kinda of Harem or Sex-ring, but he decided to keep Last Order and Misaka Worst away from all that crap. He didn't want them in on that stupid crap.

Misaka stopped, causing both Accelerator and Last Order to stop and look at her. "What's wrong Onee-san, asks Misaka-Misaka." Last Order said curiously.

"Yeah, what gives?" Accelerator asked with a scowl.

"I thought Touma was dead. And he hasn't come to see me...not once. I've been so worried...I've been losing sleep...my grades have been falling...I haven't eaten...and...he hasn't seen me or even tried to contact me at all...I thought...I thought I mattered to him..." Misaka said to herself, as her voice cracked under her emotional turmoil.

Accelerator looked at her blankly, before he felt Last Order tug on his sleeve, causing hm to look down at her. "What, brat?" He asked with a scowl.

"...If you want forgiveness, make Onee-san happy, says Misaka-Misaka, hoping her guardian and Onee-san become good friends." Last Order narrated.

Accelerator scowled and looked at the distraught Misaka, who was holding herself. It was obvious the news of Touma being alive and seemed to want nothing to do with her, was taking a toll on her. He turned and looked at Last Order and saw she was looking at him with big, adorable, hopeful eyes.

He turned and scowled at Misaka, and then sighed to himself. ' _This better not fucking bite me in the ass later.'_ He thought with annoyance, as he limped towards the girl.

"Oi, Railgun..." Accelerator said, causing Misaka to turn and look towards the white haired teen. Accelerator sighed slightly and tired his best to force a sincerer look on his face. Always either having an apathetic-annoyed look or a sadistic-evil look, it was actually pretty hard for him to actually look like he gave a shit without being sadistic about it. "…It's...alright." He informed.

Misaka looked at Accelerator, as he reached out and awkwardly pat the Railgun on the shoulder. "Look, I don't know what that asshole's deal is. Honestly, those other girls are nothing compared to you. You're the _Railgun!_ He'd have to be an idiot and a moron to not see what you have to offer." He said seriously. "And I should know, I've spent the better part of my life with you...well, your clones, but same thing...You know what, I'm going to go kick his ass!"Accelerator said, as he turned around and began to limp away.

"Hehe-haha! This'll be so much fun! No one fucks with any Misaka, sister or no..." Accelerator said manically, as he limped away and laughed. _He_ was the Misaka Sister's protector, he was Last Order's protector, even Misaka Wort's protector, even if she was kind of a crazy bitch. All types of Misakas were under Accelerator's protection, even the original.

Misaka and Last Order looked at Accelerator as he took a few limps forward, before he stopped. "...First I need to recharge my battery, and then I'll kick his ass!" He said with a wide grin, as he turned around again and began to limp to his apartment.

"You...don't need to do that." Misaka insisted, as she put a hand on the white haired teen's shoulder.

"Eh, why not?" Accelerator asked unsure, as he looked at the Railgun. "Touma is being a total asshole...I can't believe I ever thought better of him..." He said with a scowl and shook his head. "Any and every Misaka is almost the embodiment of what's right. I will continue to make sure each and everyone of them is safe, even the original. If that asshole can't see that, I'll make sure he can't see anything else." He said with a wide sadistic grin.

Misaka was taken back at that statement, she wasn't sure if she should be creeped out or flattered at that statement. She always knew Accelerator was a bit...insane. But at least he wasn't trying to kill every Misaka Sister like he originally was doing.

"Y-You don't need to do that." Misaka muttered, as she rubbed her forehead. While she liked the idea a bit, if Touma did blow her off and was hanging out with other girls and totally forgot about her, while she herself was feeling completely horrible about him being possibly dead. A part of her did want Accelerator, _The Accelerator_ to teach him a lesson.

"I do." Accelerator stated.

"It's alright...just...let's just keep walking, okay." Misaka insisted.

"Tch, whatever, Railgun." Accelerator said, clicking his tongue and began to limp along the sidewalk again.

"Mikoto." Misaka said, causing the white haired teen to look at her.

"What?" Accelerator asked unsure.

"You can call me, Mikoto. I don't like being constantly refereed to as 'Railgun'." Misaka now Mikoto admitted.

"...Whatever..." Accelerator muttered, as he limped along, with Last Order happily walking with him.

"Accelerator, can we get some candy on the way to the apartment, Misaka-Misaka asks." Last Order asked with a wide smile.

"...Eh." Accelerator sounded uncaringly, but Last Order smiled, knowing he said 'yes' in his own way.

Mikoto looked at the two and frowned, before she looked forward. "...What's your name?" She asked.

"Don't know." Accelerator replied uncaringly.

"...How can you not know your own name?" Mikoto asked unsure.

"Accelerator's family only called him 'freak' so he doesn't know, answers Misaka-Misaka sadly, before the thoughts of zapping his family enters Misaka mind." Last Order mumbled, as she held her tiny hands up and small sparks of electricity crackled in-between her fingers.

"Is...Is that true?" Mikoto asked, looking at the white haired teen.

"Eh." Accelerator sounded uncaringly. "It was usually after they starved me and locked me up, or was it before that?" He asked himself, as he glanced up. "...I sometimes forget, it was almost eight years ago." He said with a casual shrug.

"...That's...horrible." Mikoto muttered.

"No, not really. What I did to the Misaka Sisters was worse." Accelerator stated, as he looked down and scowled.

Mikoto glanced down too, before she gripped her own arms nervously. "...Look...I'm sorry, for what I said. It...it was uncalled for. You aren't what I thought you were." She admitted.

"Tch, enough with this sincerity crap alright, it's making my skin crawl." Accelerator said with a scowl.

Mikoto looked forward and nodded. It was weird to her too. Never in her life would she assume, she and Accelerator would have a civil conversation, which involved them trying to console each other. Last Order on the other hand was loving every moment.

After a few minutes, Accelerator and Last Order stopped in front of a dinner, casing Mikoto to look at them. "Why'd you two stop?" She asked.

"The brat want's candy, I'll get her ice-cream instead...she doesn't care, as long as it's sugary." Accelerator said uncaringly.

"That's true, Misaka-Misaka agrees. Misaka isn't that picky, Misaka-Misaka adds." Last Order said with a smile and a nod, but Accelerator gave her a look.

"Isn't picky, my ass." Accelerator said sarcastically, as he entered the dinner.

Accelerator limped passed a few people, with Last Order happily following, while Mikoto glanced around and the three sat down. Mikoto and Last Order sat next to each other, while Accelerator sat by himself and leaned back.

"Get whatever you want, brat. Just don't cost a damned fortune." Accelerator said with a scowl.

"Alright, Misaka-Misaka says in anticipation, wondering what she could get!" Last Order said with an excited smile on her face.

Accelerator looked out the window and frowned. "You get what you want too, I'll pay for it." He said uncaringly, to Mikoto.

"…I can pay for myself!" Mikoto snapped, her more prideful nature surfacing.

"Geez, just shut up and take what I'm offering." Accelerator said with a scowl, as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

"Don't think that..." Mikoto began.

"Shh, I'm thinking." Accelerator replied, as he kept his eyes closed.

Mikoto stopped talking for a few seconds, before she leaned a bit close and was a bit curious. "What are you thinking about?" She asked curiously.

"...I'm thinking on about how to make a self-sufficient power-source for my Calculation Assistance Device." Accelerator said uncaringly, causing Mikoto to blink a few times.

"Ahem." Mikoto sounded, as she crossed her arms, but Accelerator ignored it. "Ahem!" She sounded louder.

"What?!" Accelerator asked with a scowl, opening one eye.

"I think Onee-san wants to help, Misaka-Misaka comments." Last Order interjected.

"Tch, what would she know?" He questioned, before he grimaced back, as a spark of electricity collided with his hand. "Ow, what the fuck!?" Accelerator snapped, looking at the Railgun.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and held up her hand, as sparks of electricity crackled off her hand. "i think I may know a thing or two about power." She said dryly.

"Heh, like I care about some stupid energy like that. I said 'self-sufficient' or something close. So, unless you're going to spend every day next to me, zap-zapping up my battery every time it's low, I don't need your help." Accelerator said, as he leaned back, while Mikoto fumed at that. "...Though I certainly wouldn't mind that, you certainly would be an interesting view." He said with a smirk, giving the girl a look, before he looked out the window again.

Almost instantly a bowl of ice-cream slammed into the side of Accelerator's face. "Hey, you're supposed to only love me, Misaka-Misaka yells indignity, as she is filled with jealously!" Last Order announced.

"Damn it brat!" Accelerator snapped, as he glared at the ceiling, covered in ice-cream. Mikoto herself was blushing a bit, she wasn't used to such blatant flirting. Of course she had dozens of admirers from her school, most of them were unwanted and the other few she couldn't recuperate. But unlike them, she may have, kinda, found Accelerator to be cute, in a bad-boy, rebel, sorta way. Though she loved Touma at the time, so she never thought on it, but now...well, she was confused.

Last Order leaned close to Accelerator and got in his face. "You're supposed to be loyal and loving, not matter what, Misaka-Misaka informs loudly, wanting to get Misaka's point across!" She announced.

"You're so annoying." Accelerator said, as he pushed Last Order back into her seat.

"Ow, Misaka-Misaka sounds, as Misaka's butt hits the chair!" Last Order said, as she rubbed her butt.

Accelerator reached around for something to help clean himself off. "Here." Mikoto said with a frown, handing the white haired teen some napkins.

"Tch, I could've taken care if it." Accelerator said with a scowl.

"It's not like I want to help you. You just draw a lot of attention, being covered in ice-cream." Mikoto said, as she looked away.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I ruin your precious pubic image." Accelerator said uncaringly.

"...You're such...there aren't words that can describe how infuriating I find you." Mikoto muttered.

"Hot, sexy, bad-ass, awesome...those are some words that describe me." Accelerator said with a smirk, before it fell and he looked out the window.

Mikoto and Accelerator avoided each others eyes, while Last Order looked between the two and had a curious look on her face. "Are you two going to be dating now, Misaka-Misaka asks depressed." Last Order asked with a sad face.

Accelerator glared at Last Order, while Mikoto looked surprised and shocked. "Where the hell did that shit come from!?" He demanded.

"...You only like me so much, Misaka-Misaka grumbles in jealously..." Last Order said, before she looked at Mikoto. "...Now you're acting the same with Onee-san, Misaka-Misaka observes." She added.

"You're looking to much into it...now finish your ice-cream." Accelerator said with a frown.

"...Misaka-Misaka doesn't have any, Misaka-Misaka admits." Last Order said with a pout.

"You should've thought about that, before you thew it at me!" Accelerator said, as he smirked wildly. "And you, order some ice-cream." He said, looking at Mikoto and then went back to brooding to himself.

"You can't tell me what to do." Mikoto replied, only for Accelerator to ignore her. After a few seconds, Mikoto's stomach growled a bit, causing her to turn and look at Last Order, to see the young girl was happily eating a new bowl of ice-cream. She looked towards Accelerator and scowled, before she relented and got some ice-cream.

Accelerator rested his head back and listened to Mikoto and Last Order eating, before he stood up. Mikoto looked up from her ice-cream and frowned at the white haired teen. "What're you doing?" She questioned.

"Don't worry about me, sparkles. I'm getting some coffee, and then we'll head out." He said with a sigh, causing Mikoto to frown, but nodded slightly.

As Accelerator limped away, Mikoto cast him a glance. "Coffee isn't good for you." She stated in a know-it-all type of voice.

"Tch, neither is shooting Railguns at me, but you seemed to enjoy it." Accelerator said sarcastically, as he limped away.

Mikoto scowled and crossed her arms and glared forward. "...He's so infuriating...I can't believe I felt bad for him." She complained. She slowly glance to her side when she felt someone looking at her, and saw Last Order glaring at her. "What's wrong?" She questioned.

"...Accelerator is Misaka's, Misaka-Misaka says filled with jealously." Last Order said with narrowed eyes.

"What're you talking about?" Mikoto asked unsure.

"Misaka hasn't seen Accelerator so happy…." Last Order began.

"…This is him happy, I don't want to see him when he's pissed." Mikoto said dryly, before she thought about it. She probably did see him when he was pissed.

"...Misaka hasn't seen Accelerator so happy, then when he knew Misaka was okay, Misaka-Misaka says with a jealous pout." Last Order said with narrowed eyes. "…Misaka doesn't want Onee-san to become Accelerator's, Misaka doesn't want him to be Misaka's Onii-san, Misaka wants him to be Misaka's, Misaka-Misaka says seriously." She said.

Mikoto looked at the young girl weirdly. "Are you...are you...in love with him?" She asked unsure. A part of her could see that and a part of her couldn't. If Accelerator took a bullet to the head for her, along with doing things even she didn't know to protect Last Order and the Misaka Sisters, she could see herself falling in love with a person who did that. And apparently she did and would, since Last Order is a clone of her. The part of her that couldn't see that was the part that assumed almost every Misaka Clone was in love with Touma, and the fact that Accelerator was...Accelerator, it was hard for her to comprehend it.

"So what if Misaka loves Accelerator, Misaka-Misaka grumbles, as she crosses her arms defensively." Last Order mumbled, as she looked away.

"...You do know he's like...six years older then you." Mikoto said, looking at the young girl.

"So, asks Misaka-Misaka. Misaka can wait, Misaka-Misaka says!" Last Order said with a smile, before she looked at Mikoto with narrowed eyes. "Accelerator is Misaka's, Misaka-Misaka says possessively. Misaka doesn't even like Onee-san Worst near him, Misaka-Misaka admits." She informed.

"Y-You don't have to worry about that." Mikoto said, as she put her hands up. A bit confused at what she was hearing from her younger clone.

"Good, Misaka-Misaka says, feeling satisfied with her Onee-san, knowing she isn't going to steal Accelerator from Misaka." Last Order said with a smile.

A few minutes later, Accelerator came limping back and saw the two identical girls, well, identical girls with a few years of difference, had finished their ice-cream. "You guys are done, finally. Let's go, I'll leave some money." Accelerator said with a scowl, as he went to pay.

It wasn't until almost two hours later, Accelerator, Last Order and Mikoto arrived at the former two's apartment. Despite the fact that the apartment and the diner they originally ate at was only half an hour away from each other, it took them a long time to move a short distance.

Mikoto was slowly walking behind Accelerator and Last Order, looking at the white haired teen from behind. The reason they took so long, is because they just...talked. Mikoto would never admit it, but she and Accelerator hat a lot in common. They were both stubborn, prideful, confident in their abilities, informal compared to people's expectations, sometimes immature and selfish, and major insecurities about themselves.

She even noticed they both had very similar interest in science and physics. Mikoto was surprised Accelerator wasn't going to her school, with how smart he was. Her school was for prodigies and people who were definitely going places. She knew he would fit right in, then again it was a girls school. But they would definitely make an exception for him.

Mikoto looked at Accelerator and though she would never admit it, she was wrong about him. She thought he was just a homicidal maniac, but there was...more. And she would never admit it to anybody, but she could see why her clone liked him to much. He may have been easily annoyed, but so was she. He may have been a bit rough around the edges, but she could understand it, so did a lot of people.

' _Unlike Touma, who is what he desires to be and always has been. He's always found it easy to do the right thing…and that's one of the things I like about him. But Accelerator, he want's to do the right thing and he tries to do better. Even if it goes against everything he knows, he's trying and working to change himself. To become better...and...that's better then what Touma is. A person who already is the best...it's...more meaningful to watch and help someone become the best they can be, than watching the best just do things.'_ Mikoto thought with a slight smile, looking at the white haired teen.

"...Why are you smiling at me." Accelerator asked with a scowl, looking forward, seeing Mikoto's reflection in a window.

Mikoto blushed heavily, as she stopped. "I...I wasn't smiling at you! Don't be so arrogant, I was just remembering a good memory!" Mikoto snapped defensively.

"Tch, like I care..." Accelerator muttered, as he continued to limp along, but he had a frown on his face.

A few minutes later, Last Order happily skipped into the apartment, with Accelerator limping in behind her with his crutch clunking on the ground with each step.

"Geez, Tou-san, what the hell took you, Misaka asks with annoyance?" A familiar female voice asked annoyed. "And why the hell is the original here, Misaka asks?" She asked.

Accelerator and Mikoto looked forward and saw a young woman sitting on a couch, well she was upside down and was reading a magazine. The girl had almost the exact same look to Mikoto, except there were a few differences. She had dark circles around her eyes and had orange irises. She wore a pink and white Ao dai, a form fitting silk tunic over pants.

The young woman lifted the magazine up a foot and looked at Accelerator and Mikoto. "….Are you going to answer, Misaka asks?" She asked with a scowl.

Accelerator ignored her and walked past her, only for the young woman to roll off the couch and kick out his crutch from under him. The white haired teen teen fell on the ground and the young woman sat on Accelerator's back.

"Get off me you lunatic!" Accelerator snapped.

"Not until you tell me what the original is doing here, Misaka says." The older looking Misaka clone said with a maniacal smirk. "Honestly Tou-san, why don't I get the special treatment you give the other Misaka sisters?" She asked with a scowl.

"Who are you?" Mikoto asked unsure, looking at the older girl and felt a bit jealous, noticing she had a larger chest size than she did.

"Go away princess, Misaka says." The older Misaka said with a scowl, as she turned around, still sitting on Accelerator's back and looked at Mikoto.

"And if I don't leave?" Mikoto questioned.

"Oi, Oi, what's Ms. Flat-chest gonna do, washboard me to death, Misaka asks mockingly?" The older Misaka asked with a smirk.

"Get...Off!" Accelerator yelled, as he reached up and touched his choker and a high-pitched pinging sound each, with the older Misaka being thrown off his back.

Accelerator pushed himself up, before Mikoto walked up to him. "...Need help?" She asked unsure, as he turned off his choker again to conserve power.

"Tch, Like I need help." He muttered, as he pushed himself up and grabbed onto his crutch and used it as support, as he stood up. "Why the hell did you knock me over, you bitch?!" He demanded, glaring at the older version, more maniacal looking Misaka.

"...Well, someone had too, Misaka replies flippantly." She replied.

"Who is she?" Mikoto questioned.

"...She's Misaka Worst...She's were all the negative, repressed emotions are dumped." Accelerator said with a scowl, as he glared at Misaka Worst. "Hear that, you're a dump." He said.

"And you're a grumpy-cripple, Misaka replies." Misaka Worst replied with a smirk, as her orange eyes stared daggers at him.

"Tch, I hate you." Accelerator muttered, as he limped over towards his couch.

"Yes, yes, you hate Misaka, Tou-san. Misaka Loves you too, Misaka says!" Misaka Worst said mockingly.

"Are you two always so...aggressive?" Mikoto asked unsure.

"Was Misaka made from such an undeveloped girl, Misaka asks?" Misaka Worst asked with a smirk.

"...I...I am not undeveloped!" Mikoto snapped, as she blushed furiously in anger.

"You're flat-chest and tiny ass says different, mocks Misaka." Misaka Worst replied. She looked down at her, more developed chest. "…Misaka means, Tou-san loves these so much, how can any other Misaka compete, Misaka asks rhetorically." She said with a smirk, as she put a hand on her hip.

"...I couldn't care less..." Accelerator imputed, as he closed his eyes and laid on the couch.

"Tou-san's words say no, but his hormones says definitely, Misaka says." Misaka Worst said with a grin. She glanced at Mikoto and Accelerator and noticed neither of them were really reacting. "Geez, Tou-san, Misaka thought saying that would somehow ruing your two's relationship...If you're not even going to react, then it's pretty pointless now, Misaka says with annoyance." She added with a sigh, as she walked over and plopped down on Accelerator's legs.

Accelerator opened his eyes and glared up. "...Mikoto, if you're gonna help me with my battery...we might as well start now...I'll probably go crazy and attack Misaka Worst if I don't distract myself." He scowled out.

"What? You want the princess to help you know, Tou-san? Why didn't you ask for Misaka, Misaka asks incredulously." Misaka Worsts asked.

"…Would you have helped?" Accelerator asked dryly.

"Eh, no, not really, Misaka admits." Misaka Worst replied with a shrug.

Accelerator turned and gripped the arm of the couch, before he pulled himself and his legs out from under Misaka Worst's butt and sat up.

"So, this power source, what are you planning?" Mikoto asked curiously, as she sat down next to Accelerator, while Last Order was watching TV.

Accelerator sat in-between Misaka Worst and Misaka Mikoto, before he reached up to the battery attached to his choker, and took it off. He made sure his crutch was touching him. He heavily modified it, one of them being if it remained in contact with it, the back-up power-source inside the crutch could keep him out of an almost vegetable state.

"I'm thinking of a double layered electromagnetic fields. One, which is an inner-layer, containing plasma. The layer will need a small...vent, which focuses the condensed ionized gases towards one point. The second electromagnetic field will have a tiny space between itself and the inner magnetic field. The outer layer would have to attract Neutrinos..." Accelerator began.

"...Neutrinos don't have an electric charge, so they aren't affected by electromagnetic charges." Mikoto stated.

"Then I'll need to make the plasma incredibly condensed to the point it has a slight form of gravity, which could attract Neutrinos." Accelerator contemplated.

"Tch, you're so stupid, Tou-san. To have a gravity that could draw a lot of neutrinos, that'd have to be pretty big, Misaka says sarcastically." Misaka Worst said with an eye roll.

"Neutrinos are subatomic particles, and gravity and Quantum Flavor-dynamics can affect them. And gravity is a...weak against it and we don't have any hadron colliers." Mikoto said dryly.

Accelerator gave them looks. "Let me finish my fucking panting, will you!?" He asked angrily. "I'm talking about Solar-Neutrinos, you know those particles that are being launched from the sun in an omnidirectional wave. I'm trying to make a battery that fuses plasma contained in magnetic field, with Solar-Neutrinos being captured as they pass through the Earth in waves. The Neutrinos and Ionized atoms fusion would release an incredible amount of energy. With the inner magnetic field containing the plasma and focusing it at one point, with the second layer containing the energy from the fusion...simple." Accelerator said with a shrug.

Misaka Worst and Mikoto stared at him. "...If that's your definition of simple, Misaka doesn't want to hear what your hard is, unless it's the fun kind, Misaka says suggestively." Misaka Wost said with a grin.

"You're so perverted." Mikoto said with a scowl, looking at her Worst Clone.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black, Misaka replies uncaringly." Misaka Worst said with a shrug.

"So, while the brat's distracted. Want to design a device that can funnel Solar Neutrinos, along with creating several electromagnetic field generators?" Accelerator asked, looking at Mikoto. Mikoto scowled and crossed her arms, before she looked down. "Geez, I'm not asking for your fucking WI-Fi password or anything, I just want some...assistance." He said, not admitting he needed some help.

Mikoto inhaled, before she slowly exhaled and nodded. "...Alright." She agreed, getting a relieved look from Accelerator. He didn't want to deal with such a volatile power source, without a person who could potentially survive any...catastrophic…possibilities from it. "Let's see what we have to work with." Mikoto muttered, as she looked at the white haired teen.

"…Sparkles, I've come up with several designs we could possibly use." Accelerator said, while Mikoto stood up and grabbed a notebook on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Alright, let's get let's get started." Mikoto said, with some excitement in her voice. She was actually excited to do some advance projects, compared to the ones she did in her school. This would've been a challenge to her and she knew she'd get smarter from the experience, while also helping a…friend out.

 **A month later**

Accelerator was limping along a sidewalk, with Misaka Worst and Last Order at his sides. He was doing what he'd never done before, he was going to school.

"Misaka doesn't want to go to school, whines Misaka-Misaka!" Last Order yelled, as she held onto Accelerator's ankle, as he limped along.

"Misaka agrees, why the hell are we going to a stupid school, Tou-san, Misaka asks?" Misaka Worst asked with a scowl.

"Because I said so, and we're only getting Sparkles, so shut up you two." Accelerator snapped angrily, getting an eye roll from Misaka Worst.

"You can't tell Misaka what do to, Misaka says defiantly." Misaka Worst stated.

"Tch, yeah, I can." Accelerator replied with a scowl.

"Misaka is Misaka! Misaka can do what she wants, when she wants, and she doesn't take orders...not even from you, Misaka informs!" Misaka Worst snapped

"Then leave." Accelerator said uncaringly, as he continued to limp and eventually stopped at the entrance of Tokiwadai Middle School.

"An all girls school, you sure are perverted Tou-san, Misaka comments." Misaka Worst said with a taunting tone.

Accelerator ignored her and continued forward, passing dozens of young girls, all of them looking at him with wide eyes. Some because they knew who he was and other because they thought he was hot.

"Misaka doesn't like it here, Misaka-Misaka mutters, not liking all of the people looking in her direction." Last Order narrated, as she moved behind Accelerator and hid.

"Don't be such a baby, Misaka scolds." Misaka Worst said with a frown, looking at the young girl.

"Leave her alone." Accelerator snapped at Misaka Worst, causing the older and negative clone to cross her arms and glare off.

"Typical, Misaka mutters snidely. Misaka knew Tou-san was a Loli-con, Misaka adds." Misaka Worst said with a scowl.

Accelerator stopped and gave Misaka Worst a glare, before he shook his head and continued limping forward. They stopped when they reached the interior of the massive school.

"Ooh, Misaka-Misaka sounds in amazement." Last Order muttered, looking around.

"Misaka's seen better, Misaka comments." Misaka Worst said, looking around too.

"Can I ah...help you?" One of the school attendants asked, looking at the three.

"Where's Sparkles?" Accelerator asked, before he noticed the confused look the attendant had. "...I mean, where's Misaka Mikoto?" He questioned.

The attendant looked at Accelerator and seemed a bit apprehensive. "Here, sister...is here to see her." Accelerator said, as he motioned to Last Order. "…She was crying all day and wanted to see her Onee-san. I hope it's not to much trouble." He said with a sincere look and sound in his voice, that would've made any person who knew him do a double-take.

"Well...Ms. Misaka is still in class..." The attendant began.

"Alright." Accelerator said, as he continued limping past the attendant, with Misaka Worst and Last Order following.

"...You could...wait..." The attendant muttered, as Accelerator passed by. It wasn't like she could pull the crutch out from under Accelerator or force him to stop; that would've been a serious fopaux.

Accelerator, Misaka Worst and Last Order walked down the hallways, with Last Order poking her head into the windows of the doors to see if Mikoto was in the rooms.

"Nope, Misaka-Misaka exclaims." Last Order said, as she dropped down and walked over towards Accelerator and Misaka Worst.

"Tch, this is so annoying." Accelerator muttered, as he looked around. He tilted his head when he saw, through the window on the door a class room, which was filled with young girls. But the one that caught his eye, was the familiar brown haired Railgun. "Fucking Finally." He said, as he headed towards the door and opened it up.

The entire classroom was silent, as all the students and teacher looked at the white haired teenager. Accelerator limped forward and scowled at the class.

"Sparkles, come on." Accelerator announced, causing Mikoto to looked around and blush heavily. "Sparkles, get your cute ass moving!" He snapped impatiently, as he looked directly at Mikoto.

"Sir, we are in the middle of class." The teacher said with a scowl, staring daggers at the white haired teen.

"Yeah, yeah, good for you." Accelerator said uncaringly, not even looking at the middle-aged woman.

"Can you hurry this up, Misaka says annoyed." An older, more sinister looking Mikoto said, as she leaned against the door way.

Accelerator ignored her and looked at Mikoto directly. "Come on, it's almost done. I thought you should be able to see it first activated." He said seriously.

"I'm...I'm in school!" Mikoto said in a weird whisper-yell.

"...Then...leave?" Accelerator said with a tilt of his head, as he looked at her, like the answer was obvious.

"We have a test to do!" Mikoto muttered, as she glared at Accelerator.

The white haired Esper gave her a look, before he limped forward and snatched the paper off her desk, and then looked at it. "…Da, da, da, let's see..." Accelerator said, while Mikoto sunk low in her seat. "…C, C, A, D, A, B, D, C, A…That hmm, that's a D." He said, looking at the test. "…The eleventh question is a trick on, The Atomic Number has nothing to do with Electrons, but Protons. The twelfth is the Electrons and the Protons are always even, having the atom itself having no electrical charge. Removing protons and or increasing the number of electrons would make the atom charged and would make ionized particles, creating plasma. The thirteenth question is simple, the Nucleon of an atom is made up of Protons and Neutrons. There." Accelerator said uncaringly, as he put the test down. "You're done, let's go." He said, as he turned around and limped away.

"Y-You can't do that!" Mikoto said with a hiss.

"...Then what did I just do? Meet me in the hall." Accelerator said uncaringly, as he left the room with Last Order and Misaka Worst following him.

There was a stunned silence in the class, as they all looked towards the blushing Mikoto. Mikoto sunk deeper into her desk, when she saw the teacher staring daggers at her.

"S-Sorry about Accelerator, he's...unique." Mikoto apologized, getting surprised gasps from almost everyone, recognizing the name of the 'Number One' Esper and 'The Strongest' one in Academy City.

Accelerator limped back to the doorway and glared at Mikoto. "Hurry up, sparkles." He said, as he turned around and limped away again.

Mikoto looked around and noticed everyone was staring at her, before she closed her eyes and slowly stood up out of her seat. "Sorry, I ah, I have to go!" She said quickly, as she grabbed her stuff and ran out of her room.

Accelerator, Last Order and Misaka Worst were moving down the corridors of the large school, before they stopped when they heard the sound of footsteps heading towards them.

The three stopped and turned around, before they saw a furious Mikoto storming up to them. "What was that?!" She demanded.

"What was what, Misaka asks?" Misaka Worst asked with a smirk. "Is Onee-san upset that Tou-san made you look bad, did he make you unpopular, taunts Misaka." She said with her arms crossed.

"You, shut up." Mikoto said, glaring at her older clone, before she rounded upon Accelerator. "What the hell are you thinking?!" She demanded again.

Accelerator scowled at her and moved closer towards her. "Tch, don't use that tone with me, like you can control what I do." He said seriously.

"The hell I can't!" Mikoto replied, as she stepped closer towards him.

"Then make me do something, sparkles, unless you're afraid of The Number One!" Accelerator said with a maniacal grin.

Mikoto had a furious scowl and took another step towards the white haired teen, almost a few inches apart. "You're so annoying, power-hungry, stupid, pathetic and infuriating! You're total disregard for any authority is..." Mikoto listed off with a furious blush on her face, her temper getting the best of her.

"I'm hearing a lot of this…" Accelerator said, as he held his free hand up and did a 'talking' motion with his hands. "...But I don't hear or see you stopping me...Mmm..." He sounded, as Mikoto stepped forward and sealed her lips with his.

Misaka Worst and Last Order frowned and they both glared at Mikoto, as she kissed Accelerator. The two Level Five Espers stood there, while Mikoto reached up with one hand and gripped the back of Accelerator's head and held it there, as she pushed her body a bit forward.

A few seconds later, Mikoto pulled back and panted a bit, as her furious blush and the angry look on her face lessened. Accelerator didn't really look surprised, as he took a step back.

"…See, I shut you up." Mikoto said with her cheeks a bit red, though no one was sure if it was out of anger or being flustered. She had her arms crossed and had a pout, looking a bit like a Tsundre.

"Tch, whatever, let's go." Accelerator muttered, as he turned around and limped away, though unknown to Mikoto he did had a slight smile on his face.

For the past month, after the two seemed to lost most of there negative tension and well, Mikoto's loathing of him. They only could go up from there, and it went very up. With their similar interests and the project they were working on, they got very close.

Unlike Touma, Accelerator wasn't that oblivious to Mikoto's emotions, and Mikoto was now aware of herself, and knew when she had a crush. With their animosity gone, they bonded well. Their incredibly high-intelligences melded well together, allowing them to have intelligent conversations and bounce ideas off each other. Mikoto's rather straight-forward and serious personality, mixed decently well with Accelerator's blunt, cynical, uncaring personality.

So for the past month the two got together, something that pissed off Misaka Worst and Last Order. A part of Misaka didn't like upsetting her sister-clones, while another part, her vindictive side liked it. Not only was she in-love and with her former enemy, someone she completely vilified, it was someone that was her former crush's rival. Accelerator on the other hand liked Misakas, all of them. He spent most of his life with the Misaka Sisters and to be with the original, and wanting to protect and make up for what he did to the Misaka's, he liked it a lot and really wanted to make sure she was happy. Of course he could never be too obvious with that, he'd never stand for that.

It was the main reason he came all the way down to her school, because he knew Mikoto worked hard with him on creating a battery for his Calculation Assistant Device. Something she was prideful in, Accelerator knew she'd be upset if he just went and tested it out, without her there.

Accelerator limped along the sidewalk, with Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order with him. Mikoto closed her eyes, ignoring the glares Last Order and Misaka Worst were giving her.

Last Order obviously liked Accelerator, basically seeing him as the person who put his life on the line for her. He saved her life, risking himself in the process and took a bullet through the head for her. He did a lot more for her, saving her life almost half a dozen times.

Misaka Worst was different, being the receiver of all of the repressed negative emotions of the Misaka Sister Network, she got all the twenty thousand repressed sexual desires, emotional desire, jealously, anger, hate, fear, all things like that from each of the Misaka Sisters. And the only person she really knew and interacted with was Accelerator, so all of those emotions were aimed at him. Misaka Worst hated Accelerator with the hate of the remaining nine thousand Misaka Sisters, while also loving him with the intensity of nine thousand Misaka Sisters. She also has jealously, lust, a heavy sexual desire and emotional desire towards Accelerator, with the intensity of nine thousand teenage girls.

Accelerator limped along, before he stopped at an old warehouse. "...Eh, this should do." He said uncaringly, as he looked at the building.

"Here?" Mikoto asked unsure.

"...Tch, I'm sure as hell not doing this in my apartment. It could blow up." Accelerator said incredulously.

"I helped make it, it won't brake." Mikoto insisted proudly.

"Misaka doesn't like the idea of blowing up, Misaka-Misaka mutters." Last Order said to herself, as she glanced down.

Accelerator scowled and looked forward. "…If anything happens, I will protect you." He stated seriously. Admittedly he would try to use his powers to hold any explosion back.

The four stood at the entrance of the warehouse, before Misaka Worst casually held her hand out and sparks of electricity crackling off her fingers, and it shot forward and collided with the control panel of the doors. The electricity sparked off the control panel, before the doors slowly lifted up.

While Accelerator, Last Order and Misaka Worst entered the warehouse, Mikoto loaded her backpack with her school work. When her backpack was zipped up, she put it on her back and jogged after the other three.

"Has the princess made sure she's gotten her stuff all primed and proper, Misaka asks sardonically." Misaka Worst said, as she flicker her hair in the girl's direction.

Mikoto ignored her clone's comment, as she watched Last Order happily hold Accelerator's free hand and walk forward, having a wide smile on her face.

"Come on, come on, come on! Misaka-Misaka announces happily!" Last Order yelled in excitement.

Accelerator gave her a look, as he tried to get his hand out of Last Order's grip. "It's just a battery, not the answers to the human races' problems." He said sarcastically.

Last Order pouted, as she let go of her guardian and grumbled to herself. Accelerator turned and saw Misaka Worst and Mikoto standing behind him.

Misaka Worst looked Accelerator with anticipation, waiting for Accelerator to test out the battery. Accelerator scowled at her look. "...Quit looking at me like that." He said with some irritation.

"Like what, Misaka asks, even though she knows what he means." Misaka Worst said with a smirk.

Accelerator and Mikoto looked at the clone, both having their version of a deadpan. The white haired teen reached up and took the battery out of his Calculation Assistance Device, while holding on his crutch tightly. He knelt down and took a small case out of his pocket.

Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order stared at him with wide eyes, wanting to see what would happen next. Misaka Worst and Last Order wanted to see if Accelerator was going to be 100% again, or at least better than what he was now. Mikoto wanted to see her work come to fruition and for her 'boyfriend' to get most of his powers back. Well, he still had his powers, he just had a time-limit and only had a smaller portion of it accessible to him.

Accelerator took a breath, as he looked at the black battery. "Come on, Misaka yells in impatiently!" Misaka Worst snapped angrily.

The white haired teen looked at the taller Misaka dryly. Before he sighed and hooked the battery up to his Calculation Assistance Device, and then turned it on.

The three Misaka girls glanced around, waiting for something to happen, while Accelerator sighed in relief. He let go of his crutch and looked decently surprised when he discovered the battery was working. He glanced around and nodded.

"Alright, normal-mode is good." Accelerator said.

"That's good." Misaka muttered, nodding to herself. Despite wanting Accelerator to get the powers he lost back, she wanted him alive much more.

"Now test super-power mode, Misaka-Misaka announced!" Last Order announced with anticipation.

"Tch, I'll get to it." Accelerator said with a scowl, before he closed his eyes and reached up to the side of his choker.

Accelerator's eyes snapped open, as a deep light illuminated from the battery, with Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order stepping back. "W-whoa!" Accelerator sounded in amazement, feeling an exhilarating power shooting through his brain, activating all the once dead nerves again.

"A-Accelerator..." Mikoto began, as the light from the teen began to get more intense.

"It feels to good!" Accelerator announced with a wide maniacal grin, as he held his hands out. "Hm-hm-hm-he-he- _HAHA!"_ He laughed, his usual maniacal, voice cracking laugh.

"...Accelerator, Misaka-Misaka said urgently." Last Order said nervously, as she noticed the air around them rippling, like the vectors of space around Accelerator were being reflected, due to the influx of more power.

"This is such a rush!" Accelerator said wildly.

"Tou-san, tone it down, Misaka says seriously." Misaka Worst said, as she stepped back.

Accelerator leaned his head back and sighed in relief, as the light began to dim, but the space still seemed to have crumpled up on itself. He looked at Misaka Worst, Last Order and Mikoto. "It seems like it's a success." He said with a smirk.

Out of the bent space, a semi-transparent chain-like object slowly slithered up. Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order looked at the object and all slowly tilted their heads in unison.

Accelerator looked at them weirdly. "What the hell's with those faces?" He asked unsure, as he held onto his crutch in one hand and tapped the Calculation Assistance Device with his other one. Accelerator turned around and looked at the ethereal object they were staring at. "What in the hell is that supposed to...be!" He finished in a yell as it shot forward and coiled around his wrists, and then pulled him towards the bent space.

"Accelerator!" Mikoto yelled, as she lunged forward and grabbed onto the white haired teen and pulled him. Quickly Misaka Worst and Last Order jumped forward and grabbed onto Accelerator too, as the ethereal chain pulled on him.

The white haired teen was pulled halfway into the bent space, with Misaka Worst, Mikoto and Last Order holding onto his other half and tried to heave him back.

"OW! This doesn't feel fucking good! How about you actually try to activate my choker!" Accelerator snapped angrily.

"That...isn't...exactly...easy!" Mikoto snapped back, as she tried to click the switch, but before she could each time. Accelerator was pulled forward, having her miss.

She hated not being able to use her abilities. If she tired to use her electricity against whatever was holding Accelerator, she could kill him in the process. Mikoto and Misaka Worst gritted their teeth, as they struggled to pull Accelerator, but Last Order was sliding forward.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" Accelerator yelled, before he, Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order were yanked into the bent space. As the four vanished, the bent space sealed up again without Accelerator to hold them open.

Accelerator, Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order slammed into a lake, covering them in watcher. The white haired teen looked forward dryly, as he spat out water, while Last Order splashed a few times.

"Um...where are we?" Mikoto asked unsure, as she looked around and noticed they weren't in a city anymore. They were at the edge of a wide lake.

"Misaka thinks'..." Last Order began with a serious look on her face. "...we're in the middle of a lake, Misaka-Misaka informs." She added, getting a look from the other three.

"Eh." Mikoto sounded, as she stood up in the lake and saw she was soaked.

She turned around and quickly moved to the shore, before sparks of electricity crackled off her, drying her off quickly. She was followed by Misaka Worst and Last Order, and they followed her example, in using their electrical powers to dry themselves off.

The three Misaka girls turned and looked at the lake, to see Accelerator grumbling to himself, limping out of the lake with his crutch. He tilted his head to the side, trying to get all of the water off him.

Accelerator glanced down at his arms and scowled, looking at the ethereal chain-like object coiled around his wrists, like he was bound by something. The three Misaka girls looked at the chain-like object, before it dissipated and vanished.

"What was that?" Mikoto asked.

"Not a damned clue." He said with annoyance.

"...Well it's a good thing it's gone, Misaka-Misaka mutters." Last Order said quietly.

"I still feel it." Accelerator said, looking at his wrists.

While Mikoto and Misaka Worst frowned in unison, thinking about what happened and what it was that pulled Accelerator. Last Order looked out into the giant lake, ignoring a giant boat.

"Ohh..." Last Order sounded, before her eyes went wide when she saw something moving under the water. "...AHH!" She screamed, as she jumped back.

Accelerator quickly turned and held his arms out, as Last Order jumped into his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, as he carried her bridal style. Accelerator turned Last Order away from the lake, as Mikoto pulled out a coin and rested it on her thumb, as she leveled her arm out at towards the lake.

Misaka Worst and Mikoto scowled at the lake, while Accelerator turned Last Order away from it. After a few seconds, Misaka Worst and Mikoto looked at the lake weirdly. Accelerator turned and looked at the lake. "What's the big deal, how come I'm not hearing any railguns firing off...what the fuck is that?" He asked with wide eyes, as he, Mikoto, Misaka Worst, and Last Order looked over the white haired teen's shoulder. Poking out of the lake was a giant tentacle of a squid, and it...waved at them.

"...What..." Mikoto began.

"...The actual..." Misaka Worst continued.

"...Fuck?" Accelerator asked unsure, as all four looked at the tentacle, which receded back into the lake.

"That was strange, Misaka-Misaka comments." Last Order said, as she tilted her head curiously.

While Accelerator, Mikoto and Misaka Worst stared at the lake in suspicion, Last Order looked around with her usual child-like curiosity. She turned around and looked up a large hill, before her eyes went wide.

"Whoa, it's so...pretty, Misaka-Misaka said in amazement." Last Order said in awe, causing the other three to turn and look at what she was looking at.

Behind them, on a large hill, was an almost equally as large castle. It was an ancient looking castle, with numerous glowing windows, which helped illuminate the night sky.

"Huh, well…that's weird." Accelerator said dryly, looking at the castle.

"It's amazing, Misaka-Misaka muttered." Last Order said quietly, as she slowly reached out with one hand and gripped Accelerator's.

Misaka Worst slowly looked down towards Last Order and scowled, before she reached out and pulled the younger girl's hand away from Accelerator's. When Last Order looked at Misaka Worst, the older clone was looking away like nothing happened.

"Where are we?" Mikoto questioned, as she looked at Accelerator.

"How the hell should I know?" He asked irritated.

"That...thing, pulled _you_ here. There had to be a reason." Mikoto said seriously.

Accelerator scowled and then felt a tug on his wrists, where he felt the chain bind him, even if he couldn't see it. Mikoto looked at him, before Last Order and Misaka Worst stepped towards Accelerator, as he lurched forward and his arms were pulled towards the castle.

"What the fuck!?" He yelled, as lurched forward, before he felt the tugging stop.

Mikoto looked from Accelerator to the castle, and had a frown on her face, as she narrowed her brown eyes. "…I think I know how we can discover where we are." She said seriously, as she walked towards the castle.

Accelerator sighed and clicked his tongue, before he nodded and followed Mikoto. "When did Tou-san get whipped, Misaka asks." Misaka Worst said with an eye roll.

"I'm not whipped, shut up!" Accelerator snapped angrily, as he glared at the older Misaka clone with red eyes.

Misaka Worst rolled her eyes and smirked, as she crossed her arms and the four headed towards the castle. After a few minutes of almost endless walking, Last Order began to complain a bit.

"Misaka's feet hurt, Misaka-Misaka complains!" Last Order whined, as she stopped and sat down.

Accelerator stopped and looked at her, before his arms were tugged towards the castle. "Come on brat, hurry up." He said, as he knelt down in front of the young girl.

Last Order smiled happily, as she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly Accelerator used his crutch to push himself up, with Last Order happily on his back, getting a piggyback ride from her guardian.

"When does Misaka get to be in a position like that, Misaka asks." Misaka Worst asked with a smirk. "Or, does Tou-san want to be on the top and Misaka to be on the bottom, Misaka added suggestively." She said.

Mikoto frowned at her older clone. "Quit flirting with my boyfriend." She said with her arms crossed.

"And Misaka thought we were sisters, Misaka admits." Misaka Worst said with a smirk. "Think about it, sis. Care to share, Misaka asks tauntingly." She offered.

Mikoto looked a her older clone with a frown, before she noticed Last Order looked at her with a hopeful look on her face. The Railgun quickly looked away from her younger clone, having a blush on her face.

Accelerator ignored the conversations with the Misaka girls, knowing he would be dragged into it if he made a comment. And it wasn't new to him either. Those types of conversations happened all the damned time, he just got used to it.

The white haired teen limped up the hill, before his crutch slipped on some wet ground, causing it to slip. Before he fell, he was caught by Mikoto and Misaka Worst.

"Geez, Tou-san…." Misaka Worst muttered, as she and Mikoto supported him.

"Not a word!" Accelerator snapped pridefully, as he pushed himself up and made sure he was supporting himself.

Last Order held onto Accelerator tighter, as she buried her face against his messy white hair. Worried she might fall and not ever be to do this again.

Eventually the four stopped at a giant pair of wooden doors. "So..." Mikoto said, as she glanced at the other three. "...Who's gonna knock?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, I'll knock it alright!" Accelerator said angrily, as he reached up to his choker, only for Mikoto to grab onto his hand.

"...You and I both know you're smart, so don't be stupid." Mikoto said with a serious frown. "We're in a place we no nothing about, possibly filled with people we don't know, with abilities we may not have seen before. Remember, they may have sent that...thing after you. Who knows what else they can do." She said, before she pushed his hand back to his side. "So, don't go around blowing crap up!" She snapped angrily.

"Tch." Accelerator sounded, as he looked back at the door.

Misaka Worst rolled her eyes and stepped forward, before she pushed the door open. "...Thanks." Accelerator muttered, as he limped passed the older clone with Mikoto and Misaka Worst following him.

"Oh, it's so big..." Last Order said quietly, as she looked at the massive corridor they were walking through, well she was piggybacking off Accelerator.

"...That's what she said, Misaka says." Misaka Worst said with a smirk, looking at Accelerator.

Accelerator stopped and blinked few times. "Wait, what?" He asked unsure, as he looked at the girl.

"What, Misaka asks?" Misaka Worst replied curiously.

"You do know what that means, right?" He questioned.

Misaka Worst shrugged. "Isn't that what people say, Misaka asks curiously." She said.

"It basically means, you said you have a big dick." Mikoto said in a deadpan tone.

"No, Misaka argues. She said, Tou-san had a big dick, Misaka states." Misaka Worst said with her arms crossed, as the four passed dozens of armored suites, all of which stood motionlessly along the walls of the corridor, before the four stopped at a giant pair of doors.

 **In the Great Hall**

There was a stunned silence, as all of the students sat there quiet. The Goblet of Fire had just given the names of the three Tri-wizard champions, but not only ten minutes ago, it had just exhaled a fourth name. A name everyone knew of or at least heard almost a few dozen times in their life.

Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Boy who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. His name just came out of the Goblet, but that's impossible. He never went to Hogwarts, hell no one's laid eyes on him in almost a decade.

Dumbledore looked a bit unsure, as he looked at the name. "...Harry Potter?" He said again.

With the stunned silence, everyone began to hear a loud conversation on the other side of the entrance to the Great Hall.

"M-Misaka Never meant it like that, Misaka defends seriously and embarrassed!" A female voice announced from the other side of the door.

"Uh-uh, you know, when you say 'that's what she said', it means 'that's what she said when we were fucking'." A male voice said with a sarcastic tone in his voice. "'That's big, It was rough, It hurt, it was painful', crap like that." The voice added, as a loud squeaking sound echoed, when the large wooden doors were slowly being opened up.

"...What does 'fucking' mean, Accelerator, Misaka-Misaka asks curiously?" A young female voice asked.

"Tch, shut it, brat." The male voice said, as four people entered the massive hall filled with lots of people. They all almost gaped at the four who had the audacity to just...walk in.

The first to walk in were two similar girls, who people assumed were sisters. The younger girl looked like she was around fourteen, with chestnut brown hair and similarly colored eyes, with a small hair clip in her hair. She seemed to be wearing a uniform, wearing white loose slouch socks and brown shoes, with a light brown vest sweater over a white blouse and a grey skirt.

The girl next to the younger one, was one that looked like she was a few years older than younger one. She was taller by a few centimeters and more...developed. She also seemed to had dark orange irises with dark circles around her eyes. Along with her wicked smirk, she looked more...devious and worst, compared to the younger girl.

Mikoto and Misaka Worst glanced around. "Misaka thinks she knows where we are, Misaka admits." Misaka Worst said with a scowl, as she rubbed her forehead.

"...We're at...school?" Mikoto said unsure, as she glanced around.

The sound of hard tapping echoed, as the last two entered the massive room. The person that entered the room, caused lots of girls, from multiple schools to blush and giggle amongst themselves.

The person that entered was a skinny teenager with pale skin, messy white hair and red eyes. He wore a long sleeves white shirt with grey 'V' patterns along it, along with black pants and shoes, with black straps around the ankles of his pants. Around his neck was a black choker with a pair of black wires connecting from it, which went up into his white hair.

He limped into the room, using a unique forearm crutch. One his back was another girl, who looked like a younger version of the girl on his side. She had the same hair and eye color as the other girl, but seemed to had an unusual strand of hair poking up and seemed to had a blush on her face. She wore a blue spotted dress with a white cote and sandals, ridding piggy back on the limping white haired boy.

Accelerator scowled and looked around. "Okay, I'll give you all one chance to tell me, who the hell..." He began.

"...Ahem." Mikoto sounded, as she gave him a frown. "...Remember, don't be stupid." She said.

"Tch, annoying." He muttered, before he looked around. "Oi, all of you! Which one of you, idiots did this!?" He asked loudly, as he held his hand out to the side.

A glowing, semi-transparent ethereal chain of magical energy seemed to had entangled itself around his wrist and his other one, which he was holding his crutch with. The chain of energy seemed to form and lead straight towards an ancient Goblet at the other end of the massive room.

"A cup?" Mikoto said unsure, looking at the Goblet.

"Misaka's thirsty, Misaka-Misaka says loudly to her guardian!" Last Order said loudly into Accelerator's ear.

"Ow, fucking quit it brat!" Accelerator snapped, as he held his ear.

"Oh, sorry, Misaka-Misaka says sheepishly." Last Order said with a smile.

Accelerator grunted, before he looked around. "Harry? Harry Potter?" A old voice asked.

"Huh, what? You talking to me old guy?" Accelerator asked, looking at the old man looking at him.

"...You've certainly grown..." Dumbledore said, observing the boy that was in his late teens, remembering the time he saw the boy as a baby. He knew who the white haired boy was, he was bound to the Goblet right now. And the other three people were out of the room, so the process of elimination gave it away.

"Tch, yeah. Oh good. You know, I really wasn't sure, until you said that." Accelerator said sarcastically, as slowly knelt down and let Last Order get off his back. Though when he stood back up, she hid behind his legs, not liking everyone staring at her. "Now, why don't you put those _amazing_ powers of observation to use and help me discover when the hell this is." He said, holding up his hand again, showing the ethereal chain.

Misaka Worst giggled. "You tell him, Tou-san, Misaka says tauntingly." She said with a smirk.

"Shut up, you're not helping." Mikoto said, looking at her older clone.

"Why don't you? Tou-san keeps Misaka around, because of her input, Misaka informs. Isn't that right, Tou-san, Misaka asks." Misaka Worst asked with her arms crossed.

Accelerator ignored Misaka Worst, as he looked at the old man. "…Tell me, what does this mean?" He asked with a scowl, as he moved his arm again.

Dumbledore looked back at him. "...It means your the fourth champion to the Tri-Wizard tournament." He replied simply.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own anything_

Accelerator, Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order all tilted their heads in unison, all four having identical looks on their face. In any circumstance, their identical 'What the Fuck' looks might've been cute and endearing.

"You must not be all that wise, old guy. Because what you just said, didn't make a lick of sense." Accelerator said bluntly, looking at Dumbledore.

"Misaka agrees." Misaka Worst said with her arms crossed under her chest, with everyone being somewhat stunned.

"May I implore as to what you're referring to?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"I think it's what you just said. About Accelerator being the four person in something called a Tri-Wizard Tournament." Mikoto informed.

"Don't you know how to fucking count, moron! Don't call something a 'Tri' if it's not three!" Accelerator said loudly, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, the Quad-Wizard Tournament doesn't sound as catchy, Misaka comments casually, being the devils advocate." Misaka Worst said.

"So branding?" Accelerator questioned with a sigh and shook his head in disappointment. "Capitalism at it's fucking finest. This is why I don't go to school, shit like this always happens." He complained.

Mikoto gave him a look. "You kept being entered into miss-branded tournaments, that's oddly specific." She said.

Accelerator glared at his girlfriend. "I was being fucking sarcastic, smart-one." He said rudely.

Mikoto didn't look like she was affected by his tone, he was always like that. She crossed her arms and looked forward. "So was I." She said with an eye roll.

"I'm sure this is all...complicated..." Dumbledore being.

"No, shit that doesn't make any sense is complicated. Having sex in a shower is fucking complicated..." Accelerator said bluntly, causing Mikoto to look away with a heavy blush on her face. "…This isn't complicated. It's fucking stupid." He said with a scowl.

"...I'll explain everything, once you go down that door." Dumbledore said, motioning to the door where the other competitors went down.

"That's interesting and all, but I don't remember giving a fuck." Accelerator said mockingly. "You seem to think I'm asking you to explain what this crap is..." He said, glancing at his hand. "...But...I'm not asking." He added darkly.

At those words, Misaka Worst giggled evilly, as she held her hand up and intense electricity crackled off her fingers. "Say the words Tou-san, and Misaka will shove electricity up their asses, Misaka said quite literally buzzing with anticipation." Misaka Worst said.

Accelerator looked contemplative, as he glanced at Misaka Worst. Everyone was looking at her in shock and amazement, while Dumbledore seemed to not be affected.

"Put that way." Mikoto said irritably, glancing at her older clone.

"Oh? The Electric Princess wants to be the one that pleases Tou-san is it, Misaka asks angrily." Misaka Worst snapped. "If the Princess wants to please Tou-san, why won't she get on her knees, Misaka suggests." She added.

Accelerator looked at the two. "Misaka, quit being a bitch. Mikoto, quit instigated." He said, before he looked around and scowled. "...Where the hell is the brat?" He asked, looking for Last Order, who seemed to have slipped away.

Last Order was happily sitting at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes were wide open and staring intently at the remaining food from the feast, with her mouth open and watering. "...Oh, it's so amazing, Misaka-Misaka says in awe." She said, looking at a large bowl of ice cream, filled with candies.

Almost instantly she lunged forward across the table and wrapped her tiny arms around it and pulled it closer towards her. "Misaka's, Misaka-Misaka says possessively!" She said with a gleam in her eyes, looking at the sweets.

"You know, I someone so young, shouldn't be eating like that." A somewhat bossy voice said, causing Last Order to looked around, before she looked at a bushy, brown haired girl looking at her.

"Huh, Misaka-Misaka sounds innocently." Last Order said with a tilt of her head. "There's ice-cream and candy, that's super rare! Accelerator only gets one or the other for Misaka, Misaka-Misaka informs to the bushy haired girl and the ginger looking at her food." Last Order informed.

Hermione leaned back a bit from the young girl. "Why do you talk like that? You know your not supposed to. It's confusing." She said in a fast voice.

"Talk like what, Misaka-Misaka asks innocently. Misaka has always talked like this, Misaka-Misaka admits." Last Order said with a tilt of her head, before she looked at her sweets and smiled happily. "This is going to be so good, Misaka-Misaka says in anticipation!" She went to dig in.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Misaka-Misaka sounds, as she rubs her sore head." Last Order said, as Accelerator stood behind her with a scowl on his face and his hand extended. She turned around and looked up at Accelerator with watery eyes. "Why did Accelerator hit Misaka, Misaka-Misaka asks, holding her head." She said.

Accelerator just gave her a look. "Here I am, talking to the stupid old guy and you run off to fucking god-knows where in this shit hole! Who knows what kind of weirdos are lurking about!" He said, as he leaned on his crutch.

"But Misaka didn't run off, Misaka-Misaka lies weakly, knowing she did run off, but doesn't want Accelerator to be mad at her." Last Order said.

Accelerator rolled his eyes and turned around. "Let's go..." He said, before Last Order slowly turned and looked at the giant bowl of ice-cream and candy. "...And leave that there. Who knows what kinda of sickos fucked with it." Accelerator said, as he left.

"AHH, rages Misaka-Misaka!" Last Order yelled, as she swung her fists and jumped around angrily, but went with Accelerator.

Accelerator looked at Dumbledore dully, as if the old man wasn't worth anything. Though Accelerator generally had the face when he was facing someone he knew couldn't do anything to him, so basically he looked at almost everyone like that.

"Harry, just go down that door, alright. I'll explain everything after, please." Dumbledore said calmly, looking at the white haired teen.

"Tch, so annoying." Accelerator muttered, as he reached up to the side of his head and cracked his neck. "For and old-guy, you sure are pathetic. Aren't old people supposed to be pissed all the time?" He asked, before he shrugged. "But I'll humor you, come on." He said, as he limped forward and glanced at Mikoto, Misaka Worst and the now there Last Order.

"I'm afraid they'll have to stay here." Dumbledore informed seriously. The room the competitors were going to was kinda small, having a crowd wouldn't be a good thing to have inside it. "I know you're confused and that confusion can lead to fear and anxiety, you don't have to worry about anything happening to you." He insisted.

Accelerator blinked a few times, as he reared his head back slightly in surprise. "You think...You think I'm scared of you. That I want them with me, to protect myself...Hmhm...Hmhe...He-he- _Ha-HA!_ " He laughed loudly and manically, as his voice cracked. "You got it all wrong, old-guy." He said with a shake of his head, sighing in bemusement.

Mikoto shot her boyfriend a look at his...Accelerator-like attitude. While she personally was used to his asshole behavior, she knew they were ruining a hole bunch of first impressions right now. And unlike Accelerator, she was sorta a normal teenager, except being an advance electro-kinetic and a Level 5 esper. She was self-conscious on her self image, which is why she was so loved at her school. She did best to appear the perfect image of 'good'.

"What my boyfriend is trying to say is..." Mikoto began, getting a look from Accelerator. He loved Mikoto sure, she knew that, he knew she knew he loved her. But he was the type of person who didn't like to advertise his relationship. "…Accelerator has a...bit of a temper." She informed.

Misaka Worst rolled her eyes. "Geez, that's putting it lightly, Misaka said snidely." She imputed.

"You're not helping!" Mikoto snapped.

"Was Misaka supposed to, Misaka asks curiously." Misaka Worst questioned.

Accelerator ignored both of them and stared dead straight towards Dumbledore with his unique red eyes. After a few seconds Dumbledore sighed. "You can bring one of your friends with you, but the others cannot follow." He informed.

"Ah, whatever..." Accelerator said as he looked back.

"Pick Misaka, Misaka-Misaka yells frantically!" Last Order announced, as she jumped up and down, waving her arms at the white haired teen.

"How about you choose someone who can actually do something, Misaka says." Misaka Worst said with her arms crossed and a confident smirk on her face. Mikoto on the other hand had her arms crossed and was looking away.

"Tch, come on then, Mikoto." Accelerator said uncaringly, as he limped away.

"That's not what Misaka meant, Misaka rages!" Misaka Worst snapped, as she slashed her hand to the side and shot off a bolt of electricity at at a cup, causing it to explode.

Accelerator ignore Misaka Worst's outburst, while Mikoto looked at a visibly upset Last Order and pissed Misaka Worst with some regret. But it left her face, as she quickly went after Accelerator, to make sure he didn't destroy the castle they were in. In the heat of his anger he usually and almost always forgot to hold back. Always being alone, made him tend to forget that he was the only one protected by his abilities.

Misaka Worst and Last Order glared at Mikoto, as she quickly went after Accelerator. They watched as several other people left and followed after the old-guy they saw. After a few seconds, Last Order looked at Misaka Worst.

"Are you thinking, what Misaka is thinking, Misaka-Misaka asks mischievously." Last Order said with a happy grin.

Misaka Worst gave Last Order a dry look, which matched the blank look all of the Misaka Sisters had. "…If you thought it, Misaka would obviously know, Misaka says sarcastically." She said. "...And yes, Misaka answers." Misaka Worst said with a nod and a wide grin, as the two made their way to where Accelerator and Mikoto went.

Accelerator stopped at a wooden door and sighed loudly, as he reached out with his free hand and opened the door. He limped forward and entered the room and noticed it was a bit small with a fireplace at one end. He scowled when he saw three people near the fire, but since he couldn't care less about them, he ignored them completely.

The blonde girl sitting at the fire, threw back some of her hair and looked at the white haired boy with some curiosity. "What is it? Do zhey wants us back in da hall?" Fleur questioned.

"Do I look like some fucking messenger-boy?!" Accelerator snapped angrily, as he limped forward.

The sound of panting followed him as Mikoto jogged in, before she stopped and took a breather. "...This place is big." She muttered, she got lost twice following Accelerator. She could've sworn the hallways moved or something.

After her, the sound of scuffling filled the room, as a short man entered with a smile one his face. "Extraordinary, absolutely extraordinary!" He announced, as he gripped Accelerator by the arm and pulled him closer towards the champions. "Gentleman, Lady..." Bagman said, looking at the other champions. "...May I introduce, incredible as it may seem, the fourth Tri-Wizard Champion." He informed.

"Okay, can we stop calling it that, I can feel the neurons in my brain deteriorating at the stupidity of that name." Accelerator said with a scowl.

The two male champions didn't look to sure, while Fleur smiled. "Oh, very funny, Mistor Bag-Man." She said, causing Accelerator so scowl. What the fuck did that mean? Was he not 'good' enough for their little stupid misnamed tournament. Mikoto on the other hand was silently observing everything, knowing Accelerator, while being incredibly smart, had immense anger problems and tended to throw out facts when someone did something to piss him off. So she was making sure she got every little bit that they said or did for later analysis.

"A joke?" Bagman said bewildered. "Oh no, not at all. Harry's name just came out of the goblet." He informed.

"Harry?" Cedric repeated.

"My name, is Accelerator." Accelerator said with a scowl, glaring at the man with red eyes.

"Right, right, if that's what kids these days say." Bagman said uncaringly, still smiling.

The door to the room open and a large group of people entered, Dumbledore and the two other headmasters of the foreign schools entered, along with Crouch, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Quickly the door to the room was closed the McGonagall.

"Madam Maxime!" Fleur announced, as she went to her headmistress. "There saying that this...little boy is in the tournament also!" She informed.

"Little boy! I'll show you little!" Accelerator yelled angrily, as he reached up to his choker.

"Accelerator, this isn't the time or place for that." Mikoto said seriously. "Killing everyone isn't going to give us any answers." She said with a frown.

"Tch...whatever." Accelerator muttered with a scowl.

Mikoto smirked and crossed her arms. "Worst is right...you are whipped." She commented, getting a furious glare from Accelerator.

"If you two, _lovely_ people are done..." Snape trailed off in a mocking tone.

Accelerator focused on him. "You want to start something, Sunshine? If you don't want your insides out, shut up." He said darkly.

"There's no need for that." Dumbledore interjected. "Harry..." He began.

"His name is Accelerator, geez, you guys aren't fast on the uptake. Are you?" Mikoto asked with a frown. There inability to call Accelerator by his name, was getting annoying.

"What is the meaning of this, Dumbledore?" Kakarov questioned to the old man.

"I didn't know Hogwarts got two champions." Madam Maxime admitted.

"What the fuck's a Hogwarts?" Accelerator interjected, causing all of them to look at him.

"It is the school you go to, or didn't you know?" Kakarov asked mockingly.

"You...are...mocking me." Accelerator muttered, before he twitched and gritted his teeth. "No one mocks _me_!" He screamed, which almost came out like a shriek, as he reached up to his neck and clicked on his choker.

"You idiots!" Mikoto snapped, as Accelerator tossed aside his crutch and almost appeared in front of Kakarov at high speeds.

Everyone in the room was incredibly surprised when Accelerator almost casually lifted a grown man in the air, by his throat with one hand. Accelerator had a wide, insane and maniacal smile on his face. "Now, what should I do with you, eh!?" He asked loudly. "Should I reverse the flow of blood in your body...or your bio-electricity...or both!?" Accelerator yelled. "Hmhm-Hehe- _HaHa!"_ He laughed.

"Accelerator, Misaka-Misaka announces, as she arrives on the scene!" Last Order announced, as she entered the room with Misaka Worst.

Almost instantly, Accelerator's more insane personality toned itself down. Accelerator scowled and looked around and noticed everyone, except Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order were leveling sticks at him. "Eh, what brat?" He asked with a dull tone.

"You can't go around killing people, Misaka-Misaka says." Last Order said with a pout.

Accelerator scowled. "...I'm pretty sure I can go around killing people." He informed, causing Mikoto and Misaka Worst to face-palm.

"Okay...but you shouldn't go around killing people, Misaka-Misaka replies." Last Order replied.

The white haired teen nodded. "Fair point...but I'm going to ignore it. On the grounds that I want to kill this ass." Accelerator stated.

"...Like you should be talking about being an ass, Misaka mutters snidely." Misaka Worst commented to herself.

Accelerator looked at Kakarov with a maniacal smile on his face. Kakarov and Snape paled at the smile. With his red eyes and insane smile, if his hair was black, he'd look like a kid-Voldemort. A loud sniffle, caused Accelerator to stop and glance at his side.

Last Order was rubbing her eyes and sniffled again. "Q-quit it, Brat." Accelerator said. The young clone sniffled louder and continued to rub her eyes. "I'm serious. Quit it! I know your faking!" He said.

"M-Misaka-Misaka is sad, worried Accelerator will regress back to his...to his...old self, Misaka-Misaka mutters." Last Order admitted trough her hands.

Accelerator scowled, before he clicked his tongue and let the struggling man go. Kakarov stumbled back and held his neck. "Fine, Brat." He said with annoyance.

"Yay, exclaims Misaka-Misaka!" Last Order cheered, as she jumped in excitement.

"Damned brat." Accelerator muttered, before he looked at the group of adults. "Mock me again, Last Order won't be able to save you." He stated.

"There isn't any need for hostilities." Dumbledore informed.

"Why not?" Accelerator asked, almost curiously. "I am yanked from Academy City, Japan...To the damned boonies. A Russian, a tall french chick and an old guy are in my face, and I'm not even going to comment on their annoying ass-faces..." He said, as he glanced at a scandalous McGonagall, a livid Snape and a happy Bagman. "…You're all bitching about a miss-named tournament, calling my 'Harry', and seem to be under the impression that I'm giving more fucks about this situation than I have...So, if I don't need to be hostile. When the fuck can I? And more importantly, why aren't you more ashamed about suggesting as such." Accelerator replied.

"Yeah, be ashamed, Misaka agrees." Misaka Worst said with a nod.

"You think this is a game. That you're so powerful that you aren't affected, how cute." Snape said with a sneer.

Accelerator looked at the potion's teacher. "Bitch, I'm adorable." He said with a grin. "And Yeah, it think I am pretty powerful." He said with a wide, maniacal grin. "Wanna test it?!" He asked wildly and spread his arms out, with the air in the room blowing violently. "Let's have a wonderful science experiment!" He raved, before he lowered his head and stared at Snape with narrowed and sharp pupils. "I can't wait until I taste the copper in your blood!" He declared.

"Calm down, Accelerator." Mikoto said with a sigh, as she stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, while holding his crutch in her other hand, before she handed it to him.

Accelerator scowled and grabbed his crutch, before he leaned on his side and clicked his choker again. "Now put on your thinking-caps, and think real hard. Who entered me in this stupid thing. Because I sure as hell didn't." Accelerator stated.

"You mean you didn't." Madam Maxine questioned.

"Yeah, because this place and Japan are the same thing..." Accelerator began, before he blinked and glanced at Mikoto. "...is it?" He asked.

"How would I know? I'm in the dark too." Mikoto replied.

"We're in Scotland." Dumbledore informed.

"Okay...last time I heard, Scotland and Japan are pretty far apart, so who put me in?" Accelerator said with a sigh.

"It's obvious someone put you in there, to draw you out." A male voice growled out, as the door to the room opened up and closed again.

Accelerator looked at the door and saw a rugged looking man with wicked looking scars and a prosthetic eye. The man limped in, causing Accelerator to nod to himself. The guy looked alright to him, it didn't help he pulled off the cane look like he did.

"Draw me out? It's hard to do that to a place I've never been." Accelerator said dryly.

"Unless you forgot." Mikoto commented.

"The hell you talking about?" Accelerator asked with a scowl.

"What if you have been here before, well...in the area." The Railgun suggested.

"I've been in Academy City since I was seven...well, after I took on the combined forces of the Japan, Russian and Chinese armies, and got bored." Accelerator admitted.

"What about before that?" Mikoto asked.

Accelerator glanced up. "Hmm...well, I do remember living in London. That's where those assholes called me a freak, and beat me and all that crap." He said with a casual shrug. "I think that was before I awoken my Esper Abilities." He commented.

"...When did you awaken them?" Mikoto asked curiously.

"Hmm...After my skull was almost caved in, I woke up near a park and started wandering about." Accelerator admitted uncaringly, getting a sad look from the three Misakas. "But as far as I can remember, I've never been in Scotland. Europe, Russia, China, Hawaii..." He said, as he glanced at Mikoto, before she looked down and blushed a bit. "…Canada, Mexico, South America, North America...but never Scotland." He listed.

"This school is located in Scotland, but we're affiliated with the British Wizards." Moody growled out, as he limped forward.

"My fucking God..." Accelerator said in exasperation, as he limped forward to. "...This is how you answer fucking questions, Jesus." He commented.

"You have been missing for almost a decade, Mr. Potter." Moody said.

"Hehe-Haha!" Misaka Worst laughed out.

"What?!" Accelerator snapped angrily.

"Your...Your last name is...Potter, Misaka says, making fun of the boy she likes, hiding her insecurities." Misaka Worst laughed out.

"No...my last name is -erator." Accelerator stated.

"Lame." Mikoto commented, getting a look from her boyfriend.

"I like it, Misaka-Misaka admits." Last Order said with a smile.

"My last name is not Potter!" Accelerator snapped. "I do not make or have any association with Pots!" He snapped. "My name is Accelerator, you can call me Mr. Accelerator, the Supreme Badass Accelerator, Number One or The Strongest, you got it?!" He demanded, looking around.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Accelerator." Moody said unflinchingly. "You have been missing for almost a decade. Odds are the person who put you in the Goblet of Fire, knew about the magical binding. You would be forced to come here, or you'd face the consequences." He informed.

"Magic...fuck." Accelerator muttered, as he rubbed his forehead. He hated magic. It was one of the things that could get passed his Nigh-Impenetrable defense. If he didn't understand the laws they operated on, he couldn't manipulate their vectors.

"Indeed." Moody said.

"Preposterous. Everyone knows Moody would consider a morning wasted, if he hasn't discovered a plot to kill him." Kakarov stated. "And he's teaching his students that as well. An odd quality for a defense against the dark arts teacher." He commented.

"One, I'm not even going to comment on how that doesn't make any sense." Accelerator interjected. "If someone's teaching how to protect themselves, expecting the expecting is pretty fucking crucial, moron. Two, if someone did drag my across the fucking sea to get here, and in this damned tournament. They're either trying to get my attention, which they have now. Or they're trying to kill me. If that's the case, I'm already figuring out this problem...hehe, I like being ahead of the game." Accelerator said to himself.

"We have no idea how this situation came about, all we can do right now, is accept it." Dumbledore said to the whole of the group. "Har...Accelerator, can't exactly go against the Goblet, unless he wishes to experience a painful death, as they say." He informed.

"But Dumbledore." Madam Maxime being.

"If you have a better solution, I'd sure like to hear it." Dumbledore replied, but he got not reply from anyone. Accelerator leaned on his crutch, while Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order stayed close at his sides.

"I see, well, if there's nothing else to say. Let's give out the instructions to the first task." Bagman said excitedly.

Crouch stepped forward and looked at the group. "Yes. The First task." He said. "The First task is designed to test your daring..." He began.

"What? Are we all going to have an all-out fight between all of us! This'll be fun!" Accelerator announced with a wide smile.

"...No. We're not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard, a very important. The Task will be in November, in front of the students and a panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help from any of the teachers. The champions must only face their challenge with their wands. You can get your information on the second task when the first one is over." Crouch informed.

Accelerator began to drown the rest out, as he scowled and glanced at Mikoto and Misaka Worst, before he mouthed 'Wand?'. Only for the two to shrug in response.

The three Misakas and Accelerator watched as the other competitors and their professors leading them out. Dumbledore stayed behind and looked instructed Cedric to return to his room.

When they were alone, Dumbledore looked at Accelerator, Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order. "I do apologize for this inconvenience, Accelerator." The old Wizard said, before he glanced at the three girls. "And to your...family, too." He said, glancing at Mikoto.

"Damn straight." Accelerator said snidely, before he felt a pair of arms drape themselves over his shoulder with soft orbs pressing against his back.

"Tou-san, can you ask the old-guy, where we're supposed to be now, asks Misaka?" Misaka Worst asked in a seductive tone, as she rested her head next to Accelerator's ear. "We all need some time to _sleep,_ and if we cant leave, we might as well make the _best_ of this _situation,_ Misaka says, hoping to use Accelerator's hormones to her advantage and have hot coitus with him." She narrated.

"Hey!" Mikoto snapped angrily, casting a glare at her older clone.

"What, Lightning-Princess, you obviously don't care about Tou-san as much as I do, so why don't I get to have..." She began, before Accelerator moved forward and pulled himself out of her grip. "...Now look at what you did, Princess, Misaka rages!" Misaka Worst said angrily.

"Stop that." Accelerator sighed out, before Last Order grabbed onto his hand and pulled him towards her, something Misaka Worst noticed. She grabbed Accelerator's other hand and held it possessively

Dumbledore looked at the trio of sisters, who looked almost identical to each other, if not for the age difference. He watched as the youngest looking girl, who was around ten or eleven and the oldest one, who was probably fifteen or sixteen, around the same age as the white haired boy. The third girl, who seemed to be the middle in age, who was fourteen.

He watched as what could be described as a...'love trapezoid' formed in front of him. It was obvious the older and younger girls loved the white haired boy, and with how the middle aged on was glaring daggers at the two for touching her boyfriend, it was obvious she felt similar. Harry seemed to care for his girlfriend and the younger girl, and seemed to reluctantly like the older, crazier one.

"I am quite curious Mr. Accelerator, how did you end up in Japan, as you say?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

Accelerator gave him a look. "I displaced my own personal vectors." He said dully, as he shrugged. He could technically teleport, though that was one of his more...taxing abilities. It was either displacing personal vectors or melding space around him and moving into a void and exiting it to another location. Both of them took a load of calculations, more then what his brain could give at the moment.

"I eh, what?" Dumbledore asked unsure.

"...Right..." Accelerator muttered with annoyance, before he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm tired, irritated, hungry...I have this massive caffeine headache and I just want this day to end..." He trailed off.

Dumbledore blinked and smiled. "Well, I happen to have many free spaces for you to rest for the time being." He informed.

"Is that a yes or no?!" Accelerator asked irritated.

"Yes." Dumbledore said with a nod.

"Fine, we'll find a place we think is suitable." Accelerator said rudely, as he limped passed the old wizard and out of the room, with the Misakas.

After a few minutes, Accelerator, Mikoto, Misaka Worst and Last Order walked through one of the massive corridors of Hogwarts.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" Mikoto asked.

Accelerator gave her a look. "...I know this may come as a shocker..." He said, getting a giggle from Last Order, at the 'shocker' pun. "…But I'm not to keen on getting killed by a cup." He added dryly.

"Yeah, Misaka agrees." Misaka Worst said with a nod. Honestly, how embarrassing would it be to be in love with a person who was killed by a cup.

"Let's just get some sleep, alright, Misaka-Misaka suggest." Last Order said, as she rubbed her eyes. Today was a bit to exciting for her, and she wanted it to end.

Accelerator didn't argue with her, wanting that too. "Come on, we'll figure something out tomorrow." He said seriously, as he limped forward, with Misaka Worst and Mikoto following, both tired too.


End file.
